Foresight
by phoenix8351
Summary: Trad. Stiles boit une fiole de poison pour éviter qu'elle soit utiliser contre Derek et la meute. Il meurt mais est ramené à la vie. Tout semble normal jusqu'a ce qu'il se mette à avoir des visions du passé et de l'avenir. Alors que la meute commence à comprendre ce qui se passe, une nouvelle menace apparait. Le nouveau don de Stiles, malédiction ou bénédiction? Sterek.
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Foresight

Auteur : tmjohn72

Synopsis : Stiles boit une fiole de poison pour empêcher un groupe de chasseur de l'utiliser contre Derek ou la meute. Il meurt et est réanimé, tout semble normal jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette à avoir des visions du passé et du futur. La meute a du mal à trouver des réponses alors qu'une nouvelle menace se fait connaitre.

Note de l'auteur : '_J'ai eu cette idée et je n'ai pas pu la laisser passer. J'espère que je lui ai rendu justice. Cette fic est pleine de dialogue mais je pense que ça va quand même donc je l'ai gardé ainsi. Des choses excitantes arrivent._

_Pour info, quand Stiles a une vision, le texte sera en italique et les scènes seront séparées du reste de l'histoire par des astérisques (***).'_

Me revoilà pour une nouvelle trad, celle-ci est déjà complète et compte neuf chapitres ^^

Je remercie l'auteur pour son aimable autorisation et la personne qui m'a fait connaitre cette fic et qui m'a demandé de la traduire, j'ai nommé sunny-mwa à qui je dédicace cette trad ^^

Merci à toutes les personne qui lisent, qui review, qui mettent en favoris ou en alert ^^

Bonne lecture…

Chapitre 1

La première chose que Stiles remarqua quand il revint à lui, ce fut que tout son corps le faisait souffrir. La seconde chose fut le regard bleu de Derek qui le fixait avec un mélange de colère et d'inquiétude. Il commença à ouvrir la bouche pour parler mais sa gorge lui faisait si mal qu'il la referma aussitôt. Les bruits de combat s'étaient arrêtés autour de lui et même s'il avait l'impression qu'un éléphant s'était effondré sur lui, il savait que cela aurait pu être bien pire.

« Comment va-t-il ? » Il entendit la question de Scott même s'il ne le voyait pas.

« Le poison semble être sortit de son organisme. Je pense que ça va aller. »

Stiles n'avait jamais vraiment pensé à la voix de Derek auparavant. D'habitude, elle lui disait de se taire ou aboyait des ordres, ce qui devait être une qualité importante chez un Alpha pensa Stiles. Il ou Elle devait avoir une voix de commandement. Maintenant sa voix était douce et elle avait presque une vertu apaisante.

« Que devons-nous faire pour le reste ? »

« Brule tout ça, » dit Derek. Stiles sentit les bras de quelqu'un qui l'entourèrent et il fut brusquement soulevé. « Je te ramène à la maison, » promit-il. Stiles hocha la tête et ferma les yeux, se sentant sombrer dans l'inconscience.

_Une fille ayant la vingtaine était en train de brosser ses cheveux. Derek se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte avec les bras croisés. « Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu dois y retourner. Surtout après tout ce temps. »_

_« Peter est notre famille. Nous devons veiller sur lui et ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas été le voir. Ça ne me prendra pas plus d'une paire de jours. »Le visage de Derek ne montra aucune émotion alors qu'il la regardait. « Sois juste prudente. »_

_« Toujours, » sourit-elle. Elle reposa sa brosse et se leva, mit un manteau et une écharpe qui était assortis au vert de ses yeux. Elle prit un sac de marin dans une de ses mains et posa l'autre sur l'épaule de Derek. « Je serais de retour avant que tu t'en rendes compte, petit frère. »_

Les yeux de Stiles s'ouvrirent et il s'assit rapidement, inspirant profondément et bruyamment. Scott leva les yeux de la paillasse sur le sol et il fut à côté de lui en une seconde. « Mec, tu vas bien. »

« J'ai fait un rêve étrange. Attends, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

« Tu nous as tous fichu la frousse et j'ai dit à Derek que je resterais avec toi cette nuit. Tu es mort devant nous à l'entrepôt. Tu t'en souviens ? » Stiles s'en souvenait.

Il avait senti la douleur débuter dans sa gorge alors qu'il avalait la fiole de poison. La douleur avait envahi son cœur et il avait senti son esprit ralentir alors que la meute arrivait à l'entrepôt. Considérant la possibilité que les chasseurs utilisent la fiole pour exterminer tous ses amis, Stiles avait vu sa propre mort comme un sacrifice utile, surtout que le poison pouvait être activé par le simple contact avec la peau d'un loup garou. « Ouais, je me souviens. »

« Derek t'a fait la RCP (réanimation cardio-pulmonaire) pendant que nous nous occupions des chasseurs. Il t'a sauvé la vie. » Sa main vola et alla frapper Stiles sur la tête, ce son résonna un moment dans la pièce.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! »

« Ne meurs plus jamais devant moi ! Tu n'es pas assez stupide pour boire une fiole colorée. A quoi diable as-tu pensé ? »

« J'ai pensé que je ne pouvais laisser aucun d'entre vous mourir. Je ne pensais pas que ça fonctionnerais sur moi. J'ai cru que c'était un truc genre exclusif pour les loups garous. » Stiles observa attentivement le visage de Scott et il sentit la tension dans ses épaules disparaitre quand Scott acquiesça. Que Scott ait détecté son mensonge ou décidé de l'ignorer, il n'allait pas questionner Scott sur le sujet.

« As-tu besoin de quelque chose ? De l'eau ? »

« Non, ça va. Juste fatigué. »

« Alors rendors-toi. Nous n'avons pas école avant au moins six heures. »

Stiles hocha la tête et se remit sur le dos alors que Scott retournait sur sa paillasse. Il fixa son regard sur le plafond même après que la respiration de Scott se soit régularisée et qu'il soit évident que son ami était endormi. Ses pensées partaient dans tous les sens, passant des chasseurs qui étaient surement tous morts, aux membres de la meute qui étaient apparemment tous sain et sauf. Puis il se rappela son rêve et la sensation de réalité comme si c'était un souvenir. Il n'avait jamais vu Laura Hale quand elle était vivante, du moins pas qu'il se souvienne. Le sommeil le rattrapa bientôt et quand il ferma les yeux, il ne fit aucun rêve.

Fin du chapitre 1.

A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre.


	2. Chapter 2

Foresight de tmjohn72

Note de l'auteur : _'voici le chapitre 2 ! Encore des dialogues mais je vous promets que ça vaut le coup. Je suppose que je suis juste une grande fan des dialogues parce que ça m'aide à suivre l'histoire et les personnages dans ma tête. En tout cas plus que les scènes descriptives et le reste le font, même si j'admets qu'il en faut. Laissez des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez.'_

Voilà le 2eme chapitre.

Merci pour les reviews, elles me font hyper plaisir ^^

Dans le chapitre 1, ffnet a retiré les *** que j'avais mis pour délimiter les visions de Stiles du reste du texte, j'espère que l'écriture italique vous a suffi pour comprendre ^^ Je les ai mis autrement pour ce chapitre, j'espère que ça va passer …

Bonne lecture

Chapitre 2

Il y avait un truc dans le système scolaire public qui arrivait à mettre n'importe qui à terre. Stiles savait qu'il n'était pas le seul à ressentir cela, ce qui l'amenait à s'interroger sur le fait que personne ne se soit encore rebellé contre ce système. Il s'arrêta dans le couloir et se dirigea vers son casier, heureux que presque 22 heures le sépare du moment où il reverrait Harris.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » Stiles regardait sa pile de livres dans son casier et ne réalisa qu'à ce moment qu'Erica et Isaac se tenaient tous deux à côté de lui. « Ça va. Est-ce Derek qui vous a envoyé me surveiller ? »

« Non, » dirent Erica et Isaac exactement au même moment comme s'ils avaient répétés pour être aussi synchrone.

« Ouais, ça avait l'air tellement vrai, » dit-il sarcastiquement.

« Il n'avait pas de nouvelles donc il nous a envoyé un texto. Nous ne t'avons pas vu de la journée, et c'est la seule fois où on a pu te parler. »

« Scott et moi avons suivi ensemble les trois premiers cours. Derek aurait pu se contenter de lui demander. »

« Scott tient Derek pour responsable du fait que tu ais été blessé la nuit dernière. Il ne répond pas à ses appels ou à ses textos. » Cela surprit Stiles, pas seulement parce qu'il avait été celui qui avait décidé d'avaler le poison, mais aussi parce que Derek avait été celui qui l'avait réanimé.

« C'est stupide, même pour Scott. Je lui parlerais. »

« Ça n'a pas d'importance. Ils se réconcilieront la prochaine fois que des chasseurs en auront après nous. Et nous savons tous qu'il y aura une prochaine fois. »

« Ou la prochaine fois qu'un des petits chéri de Beacon Hills se transformera en une bête à crocs avec une tendance à se nourrir de toutes les personnes qu'il rencontre. » Stiles admirait la capacité d'Isaac pour dire les choses les plus horribles sans montrer aucune émotion.

« Vrai, » dit-il, « bon je dois y aller. »

« Derek veut te voir après les cours. »

Stiles regarda Erica dans les yeux. Il était évident pour lui qu'Erica essayait d'éviter de sourire, car les coins de ses lèvres se relevaient légèrement. Elle s'éloigna rapidement avec Isaac à ses côtés.

« Dites-lui que je dois en parler aux copines et que je ferais passer un mot à l'un d'entre vous en salle d'étude, » leur cria-t-il. Quand tout le monde se retourna pour le regarder il rougit légèrement et battit en retraite vers la cantine.

Il fut heureux de rejoindre la routine normale de la file d'attente pour le repas et la façon habituelle du caissier qui disait toujours les trois mêmes mots à chaque étudiant avec la même intonation qu'il avait chaque jour de l'année scolaire. « Il parait que tu es mort, » dit une voix familière, en prenant un siège à une table vide.

« Tu as discuté avec Scott ? Je croyais que vous gardiez vos distances depuis votre rupture. »

Allison hocha la tête en s'asseyant sur la chaise en face de lui. « C'est le cas. C'est juste que, il avait l'air inquiet devant son cassier et, j'avais besoin de savoir si quelqu'un risque de se transformer en saccageur mangeur de chair. »

« Je suppose que c'est logique. » Il prit une gorgée de sa boisson après avoir bataillé pour l'ouvrir. Allison lui avait pris des mains avant de l'ouvrir avec facilité pour ensuite lui rendre aussi rapidement qu'elle lui avait prise.

« Tu vas bien ? »

« Je me sens exactement comme avant. Je suppose que tous ceux qui reviennent à la vie n'ont pas ces moments dont on peut entendre parler. Ceux où tout dans la vie prend soudainement un sens. »

Allison haussa les épaules en poignardant la nourriture dans son assiette avec sa fourchette en plastique. « Tu es jeune. Ça veut surement juste dire que tu n'avais pas encore de vécu auquel songer. » Il commença à répondre en sortant son téléphone pour vérifier ses messages. Il vit qu'il avait 2 appels manqués de Derek et il lutta contre l'envie pressante de tout dire à Allison. Il résista environ 6 secondes.

« Je pense que je craque pour Derek. Ce qui est bizarre parce que Lydia reste le centre de mon univers. Et Derek est un mec. Oh et je pense qu'on se déteste encore tous les deux en quelque sorte et bizarrement c'est assez excitant. »

Les yeux d'Allison s'écarquillèrent. « Wow. Je ne l'avais pas vu venir. »

« Moi non plus. Le truc, c'est que j'aime la meute et je ne veux pas qu'ils meurent, aucun d'entre eux. Bien sûr, Scott est mon meilleur ami je tuerais pour lui, je l'aiderais à cacher un cadavre s'il le fallait. Attends, ça je l'ai déjà fait, mais ce n'est pas le sujet. J'ai bu le poison la nuit dernière. »

« Ouais, Scott me l'a dit. » Stiles n'apprécia pas le regard interrogateur de la jeune fille mais il n'avait pas l'intention de s'interrompre. Elle était la seule dans sa vie à en savoir assez sur les loups garous tout en ayant assez de distance pour pouvoir lui donner une opinion honnête. « Je l'ai fait pour lui. »

« Tu as bu le poison pour Derek ? »

« Pour éviter qu'il meurt. Je ne sais pas si je l'aurai fait pour Lydia. Est-ce que ça fait de moi une horrible personne ? »

« Bien sûr que non. Je pense que c'est parce que tu craques pour De… »

« Chuut !, » dit-il brusquement quand il remarqua la meute qui arrivait dans la file d'attente pour le repas, « Nomme-le Loup sournois. Mon Dieu, j'utilise déjà un surnom pour lui ! Appelle-le juste David. »

« Tu voulais mourir pour que David puisse vivre. Je pense que ça explique tout ce qu'i savoir. Mais en tant que fille de chasseur… »

« Et voilà c'est parti… »

« Sois juste prudent. Tu as des précèdent de béguin non réciproque pour des personnes et même si David ressent la même chose, ça ne veut pas dire que ça va fonctionner. Tu es humain et il ne l'est pas. Sans parler du passé qu'il traine derrière lui. »

« Tu commences à me rabaisser. Tu es supposée m'aider avec tout ça, pas détruire l'idée farfelue qui me restait. Tu pourrais aussi bien abattre un autre de mes amis avec une de tes flèches. »

Allison baissa la tête à la mention de ses transgressions passées. Elle sut que Stiles était sur le point de s'excuser rien qu'à la façon dont il prit une respiration profonde. « Non, tu as raison. J'ai un peu perdue pied mais je vais mieux maintenant et je t'expliquais juste mes inquiétudes. Si tu veux David alors fonce. »

« Qui est David et pourquoi le veux-tu ? » demanda Erica, en s'asseyant à leur table. Allison et elle échangèrent un regard et Stiles put s'imaginer les millions de petites dagues qui volaient entre les deux. Allison lui adressa un petit sourire et reprit son plateau avant de partir vers une table à l'autre bout de la salle.

« Elle est désolé pour ce qu'elle a fait. »

« Elle a presque tué Boyd et moi. Elle peut être aussi désolée qu'elle veut mais je n'aurais jamais confiance en elle. Arrête d'essayer de changer de sujet. » Elle mit une main sur son épaule quand il essaya de se détourner d'elle et il se figea. Tout son corps se mit à picoter alors qu'un brouillard envahissait son esprit. Ses yeux se fermèrent comme s'ils avaient une volonté propre.

* * *

_Erica était assisse sur la table d'examen d'un cabinet médical. Elle était plus jeune et ses cheveux étaient différents, plus dans le genre coupe courte de lutin sans épis. Sa mère était assisse sur une chaise et elle avait une main sur le genou d'Erica alors que le médecin parcourait des dossiers et des résultats d'examens. _

_« Alors ? Vous savez ce qui cloche chez moi ? » La peur dans sa voix mis les adultes mal à l'aise. _

_« Tous les tests ont confirmé mon diagnostic précèdent, » dit-il. Sa main ajusta ses lunettes avant de gratter son front. « Je ne veux pas que vous soyez inquiète. L'épilepsie peut être traitée dans une certaine mesure avec une grande variété de médicaments et je suis sûr que vous pourrez avoir une vie productive. »_

_Les larmes commencèrent à couler du visage d'Erica._

* * *

Les yeux de Stiles s'ouvrirent et il se leva brusquement. Sa main raccrocha le plateau repas qui se souleva avant qu'il retombe dans un grand bruit alors que Stiles reculait un peu de la table. Erica se leva rapidement à côté de lui et lança un regard noir à tous les élèves qui s'étaient retournés pour voir ce qui se passait. Quand ils reprirent les activités qui les occupaient avant le bruit, Erica se tourna vers Stiles.

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Rien. » Elle haussa les sourcils dès qu'elle entendit le sursaut de son rythme cardiaque.

« Sérieusement ? Je ne suis pas stupide, Stiles. Il vient de se passer un truc. » Il hocha lentement la tête.

« Ok, mais pas ici. J'expliquerais ce soir quand j'irais voir Derek. Je suppose que tu peux lui dire que j'accepte son invitation. »

**Fin du 2eme chapitre.**

Alors ce 2eme chapitre ?

Oui il est court, je sais … Je mettrais le 3eme rapidement ^^

A bientôt.


	3. Chapter 3

Foresight de tmjohn72

Note de l'auteur : '_Chapitre 3 ! Un peu de Sterek dans ce chapitre, et il y a encore plus à venir.'_

Bonne lecture

Chapitre 3.

Stiles fit de son mieux pour éviter de penser à toutes les choses étranges et bizarres de sa vie, ses visions incluses, mais il échoua lamentablement. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir les classer comme étant des souvenirs puisqu'il s'agissait de fragment de mémoire d'Erica et de Derek. Etant Stiles, ses préoccupations faisaient qu'il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur le livre qu'il était en train de lire. Il fut soulagé quand son dernier cours de la journée se finit et il se précipita vers sa jeep pour éviter de voir quiconque.

Quand il arriva chez lui, il trouva un mot de son père avec de l'argent pour commander une pizza. Il mit l'argent dans sa poche et monta à l'étage, il jeta son sac à dos sur son lit avant de s'asseoir devant son ordinateur pour commencer ses recherches. Quand ses yeux devinrent brillants, il les essuya avant de se tourner vers la fenêtre.

« Et merde, » murmura-t-il, en réalisant qu'il faisait complétement noir dehors. Il jeta un regard à l'horloge de son ordinateur et se leva quand il vit qu'il était presque vingt et une heures. Il se jeta sur le frigo et prit un sandwich avant de sortir en direction de sa jeep. Sa main était sur la poignée de la portière mais quand il essaya de l'ouvrir, tout son corps se figea. Le picotement familier le fit gémir et ses yeux se fermèrent.

_Il était à l'arrière de sa jeep. Derek l'attrapa pour l'attirer plus près jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se rejoignent. Le baiser était chaud bouillant jusqu'à ce que Stiles se recule un peu en se frottant le menton. « Mec, tu devrais te raser sinon mon visage risque d'être rouge et sanguinolent après chacune de nos séances de pelotage. »_

_« Tu veux vraiment parler de ma barbe maintenant ? » demanda Derek, en léchant un bout du cou de Stiles. Un sourire timide apparut sur son visage alors qu'il attrapait le cou de Derek pour ramener ses lèvres sur les siennes._

Stiles ouvrit doucement les yeux et il perdit l'équilibre alors que ses sens reprenaient contact avec la réalité autour de lui. Il respira profondément plusieurs fois puis il se releva pour frotter la terre présente sur ses vêtements. Son corps lui semblait électrifié et il réalisa que pour la première fois, il avait eu une vraie vision. Au lieu de voir les souvenirs de quelqu'un d'autre, il avait vu dans le futur. Du moins, il espérait que ça venait vraiment du futur, et, pour la première fois, il n'eut plus peur d'admettre son désir pour Derek.

…

« Il était temps que tu arrives. »

Stiles n'était même pas complètement à l'intérieur lorsqu'il vit Derek, qui se tenait appuyé contre le mur. Stiles s'accorda un moment pour observer l'homme qu'il s'était vu embrasser dans le futur, quand il sourit sans pouvoir sans empêcher, Derek pencha la tête sur le côté. Stiles essaya d'imaginer la réaction de Derek, ce qui le ramena violemment à la réalité.

« Désolé je suis en retard. J'ai été occupé avec des trucs sur internet, » dit-il, quand Derek le conduisit au reste de la meute.

« Nous n'avons aucune envie de connaitre cet aspect de ta vie, Stiles, » dit Erica, sa voix résonna dans le bâtiment vide, à l'exception de six voitures de train garées derrière elle.

« Vous avez refait la décoration depuis la dernière fois que je suis venus. »

« En fait les propriétaires de ce lieu les ont amenés la semaine dernière. Nous avons été chanceux qu'ils ne remarquent pas notre présence. De toute façon, nous allons bientôt commencer à chercher un nouvel endroit. » Dit Isaac, en les regardant par-dessus son livre de math, il avait un stylo à la main.

« Je garde un œil pour trouver des endroits qui paraissent hantés et qu'aucune personne saine d'esprit ne voudrait approcher. » Stiles ignora le regard que Derek lui lança.

« Je leur ai dit ce qui s'est passé lors du déjeuner. Nous sommes tous curieux de connaitre toute l'histoire, » dit Erica.

« C'est ce que je faisais sur mon ordi. Des recherches. »

« Elle a dit que tu avais eu une sorte de crise devant tout le monde. Le reste d'entre nous n'ont rien vu parce qu'on était occupés dans la file d'attente à cause de ces abrutis de l'équipe de football. »

« Tu n'as presque rien manqué, Isaac. Erica a posé sa main sur mon épaule et mes yeux se sont fermés. J'ai senti des picotements dans tout mon corps. » Isaac et Boyd échangèrent un regard avant d'éclater de rire. Derek les fit taire d'un grognement en se rapprochant de Stiles.

« C'est tout ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Ouais. Oh, il y a aussi eu le moment où j'ai vu un souvenir d'Erica, celui où le médecin lui diagnostiquait son épilepsie. » Ils gardèrent tous le silence alors que Stiles s'asseyait dans une chaise en bois.

« C'est aussi arrivé quand tu m'as porté pour me sortir de l'entrepôt. J'ai pensé que c'était juste un rêve mais maintenant je suis presque sure que c'était plus que ça. »

« Qu'as-tu vu ? »

« Ça devait être un de tes souvenirs. Tu regardais Laura qui se brossait les cheveux et tu essayais de la convaincre de ne pas venir à Beacon Hills. Elle a nouée son écharpe verte avant de te dire au revoir. » Derek avait l'air de quelqu'un qui vient de se faire violemment frappé en pleine tête par une massue. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine ce qui indiqua à Stiles qu'il était mal à l'aise.

« Il s'agit de la dernière fois où je l'ai vu vivante, » dit-il finalement, après que tout le monde ait commencé à le fixer.

« Est-ce tout ce que tu as vu ? »

« C'est arrivé une troisième fois quand j'ai voulu monté dans ma voiture pour venir ici. Cette fois, j'ai vu un truc dans le futur. »

« Comment le sais-tu ? »

« Je suis pratiquement sur que je m'en souviendrais si j'avais embrassé un canon à l'arrière de ma jeep. » Quand il réalisa qu'il regardait Derek, il baisa le regard et se concentra sur une tache sur le sol. C'était une tache de café qui ressemblait étrangement à une molécule de café. Quelle ironie.

« Nous la connaissons ? »

Stiles bougea un peu alors que les yeux de tout le monde le fixaient dans l'attente d'une réponse.

« Non, nous ne nous sommes pas encore rencontré. » Il se retint de se féliciter pour sa rapidité d'esprit et quand tous les autres regardèrent ailleurs il sut qu'ils avaient gobés son histoire, même s'il avait menti dans une salle pleine de loup garou.

« Donc tu es médium ? C'est bien ce que tu es en train de dire ?, » demanda Boyd, sans bouger de son coin de la pièce. Au bout d'un moment Stiles avait compris que si Boyd se planquait dans les coins, ce n'était pas parce qu'il était timide ou sûr de lui, mais parce qu'ainsi il pouvait voir tout le monde pour pouvoir les protéger. Après cette prise de conscience, il avait commencé à comprendre Boyd et à l'apprécier.

« Mes recherches ont montré qu'un petit nombre de personnes qui sont mortes et sont revenues avaient gagné des sortes de capacités psychiques. La psychométrie est ce qui se rapproche le plus de ce que j'ai expérimenté, mais d'habitude ça se limite à lire les énergies de choses que l'on touche et voir ou sentir des évènements passés. Je pense que j'irai voir Deaton demain pour voir s'il a des idées. »

« Ça pourrait être lié au type de poison que tu as avalé. Ta physiologie humaine a pu être affectée différemment de celle d'un loup garou. »

« Je ne sais pas quel type de poison c'était et tous les chasseurs sont morts donc je ne peux pas le leur demander. Toutefois je vais peut-être développer la capacité de parler avec les morts plus tard, c'est peut être une capacité progressive, même si elle est effrayante. »

« Tu es effrayé par tout ça, » dit Derek.

« J'aurais pu te le dire, » répliqua-t-il.

« Calme-toi Stiles. Je suis sure que Deaton pourra faire quelque chose. » Dit Scott, même si sur son visage, l'espoir apparaissait davantage que la certitude quant à la capacité de son boss pour l'aider.

« Je l'espère. De toute façon, je dois rentrer. Mon père ne va tarder à rentrer. »

« Attends, avant de partir, tu peux me dire la réponse à la question sept pour les devoirs ? Ça commence à me filer mal au crane. » Stiles y réfléchit un moment. Il tendit la main vers le livre et Isaac le lui donna. Il lut la question et puis il hocha la tête.

« La réponse est moins six. »

« Tu l'as vu ? »demanda Isaac, impressionné et pensant visiblement à l'utilité d'avoir un médium pour les devoirs à la maison.

« Non, je suis juste super bon en algèbre. » Erica et Boyd éclatèrent de rire alors Stiles lui rendait le livre. Il se leva et fit signe au revoir avant d'aller vers la porte. Il était dehors quand il eut le sentiment qu'il n'était plus seul.

« Pourquoi me suis tu ? » Il n'avait pas eu besoin de trois essais pour deviner de qui il s'agissait.

« Tu m'as regardé quand tu as dit que tu avais eu une vision du future. »

« Vraiment ? » demanda-t-il, en se retournant pour croiser les yeux bleus de Derek.

« Vraiment. Tu as dit que tu embrassais quelqu'un dans ta jeep puis tu m'as regardé et tu as léché tes lèvres. »

« Si tu essais de me dire que tu veux m'embrasser, tu devrais juste le faire. » Quand Derek détourna le regard, Stiles sut qu'il avait gagné. Derek plongea ses mains dans ses poches et il commença à se tourner pour retourner dans le bâtiment.

« Derek ? Attends. Il y a quelque chose que je dois te dire. »

« Quoi ? » Stiles sentit l'énervement dans sa voix, ce qui fut confirmé quand l'Alpha refusa de se retourner pour lui faire face.

« Je dois te dire quelque chose. C'est très important. Sérieusement, ça pourrait te sauver la vie un jour. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Tu devrais te raser tous les jours, sans aucune exception. » Quand Derek le regarda complétement perplexe, il monta dans la jeep et il se dirigea vers sa maison. Le sourire sur son visage, y resta pendant une bonne partie du trajet.

Fin du chapitre 3

A bientôt pour la suite


	4. Chapter 4

Trad F 4

Foresight par tmjohn72

Note de l'auteur : '_Je vous remercie beaucoup pour toute les reviews positives et tous les mots gentils pour le chapitre 3. J'espère que ce chapitre 4 sera à la hauteur de vos attentes. Ce chapitre contient des visions lourdes de conséquences et je pense que vous serez surpris de voir le cheminement parcouru par rapport à la situation en début de chapitre et celle en fin de chapitre._

_J'ai tendance à utiliser des capitales pour « Alpha » et « Beta » parce que je pense qu'il s'agit de genre de titre, un peu comme « Maitre Suprême de l'Univers », et que j'ai senti que je devais le faire de cette façon. Donc je l'ai fait. Donc voilà. »_

Note du traducteur (c'est-à-dire moi ^^) : Merci pour toutes vos reviews et les ajouts en favoris et en alertes ^^

Bonne lecture ^^

Chapitre 4

Quand Stiles se réveilla, il fut heureux que ce jour soit un samedi. Il ne détestait pas vraiment l'école à ce point, mais il ne voulait pas y aller, avoir des visions toute la journée et ainsi prouver à tout le corps étudiants à quel point il était bizarre. Il n'accordait pas vraiment d'importance à l'opinion qu'ils avaient de lui mais il préférait autant ne pas devenir complètement un paria. En descendant les escaliers, il sentit les œufs et le bacon que son père faisait cuire en sifflotant une chanson qu'il ne connaissait pas.

« Bonjour, papa. »

« Bonjour ! Tu as faim ? »

Stiles allait commencer à détailler la façon dont il allait tomber d'inanition s'il ne mangeait pas quelque chose, mais il se tut quand il pensa aux possibles visions qu'il aurait s'il touchait un des nombreux objets de la cuisine. Sa faim s'accroissant, il se contenta de hocher la tête.

« Bien. Ça sera prêt dans une minute. Qu'as-tu prévu de faire aujourd'hui ? »

« Je dois rejoindre Scott. Son patron va nous laisser regarder l'opération d'un chien. »

« Ça a l'air dégoutant. Mais je sais que si je tente de te dissuader d'y aller, tu iras encore plus vite, donc je ne dirais rien. »

« C'est surement la meilleure option. » Son père prit deux assiettes dans le placard et en tendit une à Stiles après l'avoir remplie d'œufs et de bacon.

« C'est du bacon végétarien ? Je suis fier de toi. » Son père hocha le tête mais en allant vers la table Stiles put voir le contenu de l'assiette de son père. Il avait un morceau de bacon végétarien accompagné de cinq morceaux de bacon normal fait à base de viande.

« Quoi ? Tu n'as pas dit que je ne pouvais pas manger les deux en même temps. Je pense qu'ainsi ils s'annulent l'un l'autre. »

« Je suis pratiquement sur que tes artères ne le ressentent pas ainsi. »

« Contente-toi de manger. J'ai l'impression que nous n'avons pas parlé ensemble depuis le dernier week end. Quoi de neuf ? »

Stiles lutta pour trouver les mots. Il ne pouvait pas dire à son père qu'il avait bu du poison pour sauver Derek ni qu'il était mort, même s'il aurait pu lui expliquer comment Derek avait réussi à le ramener grâce à la RCP. Il ne pouvait pas non plus lui parler des chasseurs ni du feu non plus ce qui était tant mieux. « Je n'ai eu aucun retard de toute la semaine dernière. »

« C'est tout ? Toutefois je pensais que ta vie serait un peu plus intéressante. »

« Pas vraiment. Et toi ? »

« Les amendes habituelles pour excès de vitesse. Il y a eu un feu dans un entrepôt il y a quelques jours et on a retrouvé six corps assez gravement brulés. Nous essayons de les identifier mais je pense que ça va prendre un sacré bout de temps. »

« C'est un horrible sujet de conversation pour un petit déjeuner. »

« Tu as raison. Comment se passe ta vie amoureuse dernièrement ? » Stiles ne savait pas par où commencer donc il décida que la meilleure option était encore de changer de sujet.

« Je ne sors avec personne tant que tu ne te trouve pas quelqu'un. Si je n'arrive pas à te marier avant de partir à la fac, je devrais revenir tout le temps pour te surveiller. »

« Stiles, nous avons déjà eu cette discussion. Je ne pense pas que quelqu'un puisse arriver à la cheville de ta mère. »

Il savait qu'il s'agissait de la vérité, même s'il suspectait aussi que c'était plus une excuse pour éviter d'essayer qu'une vraie raison pour éviter une relation. « La mère de Scott est toujours seule. »

Cette réflexion fit sourire son père ce qui lui donna un petit espoir. « Nous parlions de ta vie amoureuse. Il y a un truc pas clair sinon tu m'aurais juste jeté au lieu de tourner autour du pot. »

« D'une certaine façon, il y a quelqu'un que j'apprécie. » Les mots sortirent de sa bouche avant qu'il ne puisse les arrêter. Son père s'éclaira instantanément.

« Enfin ! Je m'inquiétais que cette fille à laquelle tu t'accrochais te fasse poireauter éternellement. »

« Elle et Jackson se sont remis ensemble. J'ai finalement compris que c'était futile. Les Borg* ne seraient pas fier de mon abandon mais je suppose que je peux le gérer. »

« Les qui ? »

« Qu'importe. Ça ne vaut pas une explication et je suis pratiquement sûr que tu me jugerais après coup. »

« Ok dans ce cas. Parle-moi de cette fille. Quel est son nom ? A quoi ressemble-t-elle ? Quel est son numéro de sécurité sociale ? »

« Tu vas vérifier ses antécédents ? J'aurais pensé que tu aurais voulu avoir un face à face en premier. »

« Nous vivons au 21eme siècle, » dit son père, en enfournant un morceau de bacon dans sa bouche. Comme d'habitude, Stiles mangea comme un animal, ce qui fit qu'il eut fini de manger rapidement. Plutôt que de mentir à son père à propos de la fille qu'il pensait apprécier, il haussa les épaules et déposa son assiette et ses couverts dans l'évier. « Je dois y aller ! »

« Attends ! Je veux des détails. »

« Aucune sorte de torture ne me fera parler. A plus. »

Son père lui fit signe au revoir alors que Stiles se dirigeait vers la sortie. Il s'arrêta un moment le temps de fermer sa veste puis il se dirigea vers sa jeep jusqu'à ce que ses yeux remarquent la Camaro noire familière garée devant son allée. Dès qu'il put voir le chauffeur, pour peu qu'il se soit posé la question de l'identité du chauffeur, Derek lui ouvrit la porte.

« Est-ce que tu m'espionnes ? Je ne monte pas en voiture avec un étranger tant que je n'ai pas vu d'abord les bonbons. »

Derek ignora la blague comme il faisait d'habitude. Stiles était de plus en plus convaincu que l'Alpha n'avait aucun sens de l'humour. « Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée que tu ais une vision alors que tu conduis. Je t'emmène chez Deaton. »

Stiles monta dans la voiture et boucla sa ceinture. « Je pourrais m'habituer au fait d'avoir un chauffeur. A la clinique vétérinaire ! »

« Est-ce que tu veux que je te frappe ? »

« Non, mais si tu le fais, je pourrais avoir une vision d'un souvenir embarrassant de ton passé alors ça pourrait valoir le coup. » Derek fit un mouvement brusque, Stiles leva les mains dans un geste défensif, « Hey, je plaisantais ! » Derek démarra la voiture et s'engagea sur la route, en l'ignorant. Stiles sentit son téléphone vibrer et quand il le sortit de la poche de son jeans, il vit qu'il avait un appel manqué de son père et un message sur son répondeur. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en l'écoutant.

« Stiles, c'est ton père. Imagine ma surprise quand, en regardant par la fenêtre, je t'ai vu monté dans la voiture de Derek Hale. Je pense que tu me dois une explication. Rappelle-moi pour que je puisse m'assurer que tu es encore en vie. » Stiles fit de son mieux pour prétendre que Derek ne venait pas d'entendre le message avec son ouïe de loup garou.

« Que vas-tu lui dire ? » demanda-t-il finalement, ce qui anéantit son espoir.

« Je vais lui mentir par sms. De cette façon il ne saura pas que ce n'est pas la vérité. » Il composa le sms et l'envoya. Il lut :** C'est le chien de Derek qui va se faire opéré. Il m'emmène. Je suis encore en vie mais vérifie encore dans une heure juste par sécurité.**

« La nuit dernière, j'ai oublié de mentionner à quel point c'était stupide de ta part de boire la fiole de poison. J'ai pensé que je devais m'assurer que tu comprennes bien que si jamais tu refais un truc aussi stupide, je ne m'embêterais pas pour te ramener à la vie. »

« Quel gâchis. Si j'étais toi je me ramènerais à la vie pour mieux me tuer à nouveau. Ça enverrait un message beaucoup plus clair. »

« Dans tous les cas, ne le refais plus jamais. »

« Je ne le referais pas. Je me rends compte que c'était une mauvaise idée, même si pour être juste, je me suis débrouillé pour t'empêcher de mourir. »

« Comment tu en viens à ça ? »

« Tu étais occupé avec la RCP donc tu es resté à l'écart du danger. Sans parler du fait que tes Betas ont eu un bon entrainement grâce à tous ses combats. En plus, le poison a été neutralisé. Attends, est ce que tu m'as fait du bouche à bouche ou tu as juste fait des pressions thoraciques ? Je suis pratiquement sur que je n'aurais pas pu respirer si j'étais mort. »

« Je ne veux pas en parler, » dit Derek, gardant son regard fixé sur la route.

« Allons, J'ai de superbes lèvres. Faire du bouche à bouche n'est pas la même chose que d'embrasser, même si les deux impliquent un contact des lèvres. »

« Peut-on ne plus parler de ça ? Jamais ? »

« Bien. Je raconterais que tu m'as juste grogné dessus et que tu as effrayé la mort elle-même. Même mort, je m'enfuirais de peur devant toi. » C'était un mensonge mais il était pratiquement sûr que Derek ne l'avait pas cru. Il était aussi pratiquement sûr que rien de ce que pourrait faire Derek ne pourrait le convaincre de rester loin de lui. Il se demanda quand cela avait commencé. Il y avait eu une époque où il haïssait Derek et n'avait aucune confiance en lui. Il n'était pas sûr de quand cela avait changé, et même s'il était content, jusqu'à un certain point, que ce soit arrivé, il aurait aimé savoir quand ça avait commencé.

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant le reste du trajet et quand ils arrivèrent sur le parking de la clinique, Stiles reconnut tous les véhicules garés. « Tu as invité toute la meute ? »

« Non, mais je ne leur ai pas dit qu'ils ne pouvaient pas venir. Je les ferais partir si tu le veux. » Stiles fit de son mieux pour trouver une raison valable de les faire partir mais il échoua.

« C'est bon. Ce sera plus facile pour eux de voir ce qui se passe plutôt que j'ai à leur dire chacun leur tour séparément. »

« Nous nous faisons tous du souci pour toi, Stiles. C'est une bonne chose que tout le monde soit là. »

« Même toi ? » Il allait trop loin, il le savait, mais la question le démangeait et il savait qu'il ne serait pas capable d'avancer plus longtemps sans avoir de réponse. Leur badinage était sympa mas ça ne lui apprenait rien à part que Derek tait en mesure de faire face à ses attaques verbales, mais il savait désormais que c'était une des qualités de Derek qu'il appréciait le plus.

« Oui, je me souci de toi. » Derek pensait que la question était ridicule et ça se voyait sur son visage.

« Ok. Cool. C'est bon à savoir, c'est tout. » Stiles entra en premier et Derek le suivit à l'intérieur. Deaton était dans l'entrée en train de parler à Scott et Erica à propos du schéma de migration des loups entre autre. Isaac s'illumina à l'interruption de la discussion.

« Je suppose que vous êtes au courant de la situation ? »

« Oui, y compris le fait que tu as volontairement bu du poison. Si je ne te connaissais pas aussi bien, j'aurais suggéré de te faire interner, » dit Deaton.

« Ils le foutrait à la porte. Stiles est trop cinglé pour ce genre d'endroit, » commenta Erica.

Stiles ignora la réflexion. « N'y a-t-il personne d'autres qui trouve bizarre qu'ici ce soit une clinique vétérinaire et que dernièrement il n'y ait jamais d'animaux ici ? »

« Tu tiens assez de l'animal pour être à ta place ici, Stiles, » dit Deaton déclenchant un ensemble de rire.

« Vous ont-ils mis au courant des conclusions de mes recherches ? » demanda-t-il soudain très sérieux.

« Je pense que tes recherches sont solides. J'ai quelque chose qui pourrait aider. » Ils regardèrent tous le veto sortir de la pièce et revenir un instant plus tard en tenant un panier plein d'objets. Il posa le panier sur le comptoir et fit signe à Stiles de venir plus près.

« Qu'est-ce que tout cela ? »

« Ce sont tous des objets que j'ai collecté au fils des ans. Chacun d'entre eux a une histoire documentées ce qui va me permettre de tester tes capacités. Prends en un et tiens le dans ta main. »

« Je devrais surement m'asseoir. Ca me file le vertige. »

Jackson et Lydia changèrent de place pour que Stiles puisse s'asseoir sur une des chaises les plus proches de la table. Elle était recouverte de magazines, la majorité parlant de déco et de cuisine. Deaton plaça le panier sur la table et retourna près du comptoir pour pouvoir observer.

« Ce n'est pas grave si ça n'arrive pas instantanément. Ceci va t'aider à développer ton contrôle pour que tu puisses l'utiliser quand tu le veux. Avec le temps je pense que tu apprendras aussi comment l'éteindre pour éviter d'avoir des visions. »

« Quoi, ce n'est pas quelque chose que vous pouvez me retirer ? »

Deaton secoua la tête. « Non. Ce n'est pas une malédiction ou un effet secondaire du fait d'être mort. Je pense que Stiles a toujours eu cette habilité et sa mort l'a juste déclenchée. »

Stiles tendit la main vers un objet du panier et le prit nerveusement. C'était une dague avec une lame émoussée. Il y avait un peu de rouille sur la partie supérieure de la lame mais elle semblait encore capable de couper au moindre toucher.

« La première chose qu'il prend est un couteau. C'est mauvais signe, » dit Jackson.

« Ce n'était pas moi qui se baladait en ville pour tuer et paralyser des gens. » Stiles fut content quand Jackson se tut, même s'il dû supporter la main de Lydia se resserrant sur la main de Jackson. Il ignora la culpabilité ressentie en repensant à ses mots avant que ses doigts se mettent à le picoter. Stiles sentit la lame se réchauffer sous ses doigts puis il sentit le frisson familier parcourir son corps alors que sa main s'enroulait fermement autour du manche blanc. Il sentit le monde glisser alors que ses yeux se fermaient.

* * *

_Un douzaine d'homme portant des vêtements médiévaux autour d'une grande table ronde. Sur le mur il y avait un grand drapeau avec un dragon rouge en premier plan. Un garde en armure arriva en courant dans la pièce et chuchota à l'oreille du jeune homme que tout le monde observait. « Mes amis, Camelot est en danger. Nous nous devons de défendre notre royaume et de montrer à nos ennemis que si nous embrassons nos voisins, nous ne tolérons pas leurs agressions. »_

* * *

Stiles prit rapidement une bouffée d'air et ouvrit les yeux. Ses doigts coururent sur la poignée blanche en regardant Deaton. « Putain j'y crois pas ! Le Roi Arthur ? » Le vétérinaire sourit et hocha la tête.

« Oui, elle a appartenue au Roi Arthur. Le vrai, semblable à celui des légendes qui existent encore aujourd'hui. Les spécialistes l'appellent _Carnwennan*._ »

« Donc il l'a vraiment fait ? Il a eu une vision ? » Il fit de son mieux pour ignorer les doutes de Lydia.

« Essaie avec un autre, » suggéra Scott. Stiles reposa la dague sur la table et tendit la main vers le panier, pour prendre l'objet qui attira son attention. Quand il prit un stylo plume, la majorité de la meute fut déçue. Stiles était intrigué par l'objet et surtout par son poids.

« Il est lourd. Comme de l'or. »

« C'en est, » dit Deaton. « Il vient d'une collection très spéciale. »

Stiles calma sa respiration et il relaxa son esprit. Il fixa l'objet et pensa à la façon dont il pesait sur sa main mais rien ne se passa. « N'abandonne pas. Essaie d'imaginer un anneau d'énergie autour et ta main draine cette énergie en toi. »

Stiles se concentra plus fort mais il pouvait toujours voir et entendre quand Derek se rapprocha de Deaton pour lui poser une question.

« Êtes-vous sûr que c'est sans danger pour lui ? » Deaton hocha la tête après l'avoir regardé un moment mais Derek ne fut pas calmé par cette réponse. Stiles était sur le point d'abandonner quand il sentit le besoin incontrôlable de fermer les yeux et tout, lumière et sons, etc, disparurent. Quand il ouvrit les yeux quelques minutes plus tard, sa respiration était difficile.

« C'était… diffèrent. Je n'ai vu où n'ai entendu personne mais j'ai ressenti le froid et j'ai vu les ténèbres. Et j'ai senti la peur, comme si je ne pouvais pas respirer. » Deaton plissa les yeux et continua à regarder Stiles en parlant.

« Dans ce cas, la plume n'était pas lié à une personne en particulier. Elle a toutefois survécu au naufrage du Titanic. L'or et l'argent ont tendance à absorber les énergies et à les stocker. » Stiles le reposa et prit une gorgée de la bouteille d'eau qu'Erica lui tendait.

« Est que ça va ? » demanda-t-elle et il fut un peu surpris quand il vit l'inquiétude sincère dans ses yeux d'habitude sans expressions. « Je pense. Cela me demande beaucoup d'énergie mais je pense que je récupère un peu plus vite à chaque fois. »

« Encore un essai et nous arrêterons. Tu as fait preuve de beaucoup de précision jusqu'à présent et je voudrais voir quelle réaction tu auras avec cette boule. » Stiles regarda à nouveau dans le panier et l'objet attira aussitôt son regard. Il tendit la main et le prit en le fixant du regard.

« C'est une boule de cristal ? Voulez-vous vraiment dire que… » Il se tut alors que l'objet déclenchait une vision. Comme auparavant, ses yeux se fermèrent et comme les autres fois il fut coupé du monde réel.

* * *

_Derek lui sourit et il regarde l'Alpha de son propre corps au lieu de le voir d'une perspective différente. « Tu n'as pas à faire ça. Je ne serais pas blessé si tu me dis que tu n'es pas prêt. »_

_« Je ne ferais pas marche arrière, » s'entendit-il dire. « Et toi ? »_

_« Bien sûr que non. Tu es tout pour moi. »_

_« Je t'aime aussi. Un de ces jours je t'amènerais à me le dire. »_

_Derek sourit et l'embrassa sur la joue en attrapant sa main. L'Alpha, _son_ Alpha, l'emmena hors de la pièce puis à l'extérieur où tous leurs amis et son père les attendaient._

_« C'est parti, »entendit-il Lydia dire, et elle se précipita sous le belvédère pour attendre qu'ils arrivent jusqu'à eux. Elle avait un petit ventre de femme enceinte et une de ses mains le caressait en les attendant. « C'est votre dernière chance de changer d'avis. » plaisanta Erica quand ils arrivèrent, elle avait l'air vraiment heureuse en glissant sa main dans celle de Boyd._

_Stiles sentait Derek qui marchait avec lui mais il ne le tirait plus en avant. Ils marchaient tous deux ensemble, sans que l'un dirige l'autre. Allison sourit et elle embrassa Scott sur les lèvres avant que Scott et Isaac les rejoigne devant. « Avez-vous les anneaux ? » demanda Lydia. Ils acquiescèrent._

_« Dans ce cas, nous sommes prêts. Nous sommes ici en ce jour à cause de ces deux superbes hommes qui se sont trouvés l'un l'autre. Cette cérémonie est le témoignage de leur amour. Ils ont traversés les épreuves et les obstacles que la vie a mis sur leur chemin et ils sont restés ensemble et ont trouvé la force dans la compagnie de l'autre. Il y a sept ans ils étaient quasi-ennemis, ne sachant pas s'ils pouvaient se faire confiance et pourtant déjà, petit à petit, Derek calmait le jeune hyperactif et Stiles adoucissait l'Alpha grincheux. »_

_« Dieu merci, » dit Erica, ce qui provoqua un ensemble de rire._

_« Nous sommes ici réunis pour célébrer leur union et la rendre officielle. Stiles, acceptes-tu de prendre Derek en tant que compagnon, pour le meilleur et pour le pire, et promets tu de l'aimer et de le soutenir pour le reste de ta vie ? » Stiles hocha la tête et regarda dans les yeux pleins d'espoir de Derek. « Ouais, je suppose qu'il le vaut bien. »_

_« Derek, accepte tu de prendre Stiles en tant que compagnon, et promets tu de l'aimer et de le soutenir pour le reste de ta vie, même si toutes ses blagues ne sont pas si amusante que ça ? »_

_« Je le veux, » dit Derek, revenant aux jours où il parlait avec peu de mots sans tous ses mots inutiles que les gens utilisent. « Echangez les anneaux je vous prie. » Ils le firent, plaçant chacun leur tour un anneau de titane a l'annulaire de la main gauche de l'autre._

_« Au nom de l'état de Californie et en tant que compagne d'un des Beta de la meute Hale, je vous proclame unis en tant que compagnons et mariés. »_

_Stiles franchit la distance qui les séparaient et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Derek, infiltrant sa langue dans la bouche de l'Alpha pour que tout le monde puisse le voir. « Obscène ! » dit quelqu'un. Stiles était trop occupé à embrasser son compagnon pour s'en soucier. _

* * *

Quand Stiles ouvrit les yeux il prit une grande bouffée d'oxygène. Il se leva et regarda les visages inquiets tout autour de lui, qui le fixaient. Quand ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Derek il fut terrassé par ce qu'il avait vu mais il fut aussi figé, paralysé par le processus qui lui avait permis tout ça. Quand la boule de cristal lui échappa, elle tomba rapidement en direction du sol. Alors qu'il tendait la main pour la rattraper, la boule s'arrêta en l'air et lévita sur place.

Elle était suspendue par une force invisible puis elle s'éleva pour se rapprocher de sa main jusqu'à ce qu'il l'attrape et resserre ses doigts sur elle pour assurer sa prise. « C'était inattendu, » dit Deaton.

« Qu'as-tu vu ? Tu es parti un bon moment. » Stiles réfléchit durement pour savoir ce qu'il devait dire exactement. Ses yeux évitaient Derek et il se rassit sur la chaise pendant qu'il se concentrait sur le fait d'enfermer tout ce dont il venait d'être témoin, parce qu'il ne l'avait pas seulement vu, il l'avait aussi ressenti.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un aurait de la téquila ? »

Fin du chapitre 4

*Carnwennan ou Carnwenhau («garde blanche»), était le poignard du roi Arthur dans les légendes arthuriennes galloises. Source : wikipédia

Alors, avez-vous aimez les visions de celle, moi je suis toujours aussi émue a chaque fois que je relit la vision du mariage ^^

A bientôt


	5. Chapter 5

Foresight de tmjohn72

Merci pour toutes vos reviews ^^

Bonne lecture

Chapitre 5

« Pourquoi tu ne veux pas nous le dire ? »

Stiles voulait voir tout le monde sortir de la clinique et instinctivement toute la meute était contre cette idée. Stiles faisait des gestes des bras et des mains pour leur montrer la sortie sans avoir à les toucher physiquement. Ce qui les mettait mal à l'aise et ils sortirent de façon à ne pas être touché et Stiles en était heureux car ça limitait le risque d'avoir une autre vision.

« C'est personnel. Je vais le dire à Deaton mais vous autre devez partir. Ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose, je le jure. Je vous le dirais si c'était un truc important. »

Derek s'arrêta à la porte et resta immobile, par conséquent, Stiles fit pareil. Ils se fixèrent pendant une bonne minute comme s'il s'agissait d'un concours. Derek sortit quand il comprit que Stiles n'allait rien lui dire du tout. « Comment vas-tu rentrer chez toi ? »

« Je vais fermer pour le déjeuner et je le ramènerai. » Deaton à la rescousse. Finalement Derek hocha la tête et parti. Stiles ferma la porte et après que la dernière voiture fut partie il se tourna vers Deaton.

« Pouvez me promettre de ne jamais révéler, à personne, mort ou vif, ce que je vais vous dire. Qu'importent les circonstances ? »

« A supposer que tu ne prévois pas une série de meurtre, bien sûr. Je garderais pour moi ta confidence. »

« J'ai eu une vision du futur. J'ai vu mon mariage, dans, je ne sais pas, peut être six ans. »

« C'est un sacré bond dans le futur. La plupart des gens ayant ton don ne sont pas assez puissants pour voir au-delà d'une ou deux semaines. Qui était la mariée, si tu me permets ? »

« Derek, » dit-il rapidement. Il avait peur de ne jamais pouvoir le dire s'il ne crachait pas le morceau maintenant. Deaton se frotta la nuque avec sa main. « Pardon, tu as dit Derek ? »

« Ouais. Derek. Maintenant vous comprenez pourquoi je ne voulais pas en parler devant tout le monde. Je veux dire, je ne sais même pas si Derek a les même sentiments pour moi que ceux que j'ai pour lui. Toutefois peut-être que ceci le prouve. Si nous devons être ensemble je veux que ça se fasse normalement. Je ne veux pas le forcer à quoi que ce soit. Attendez, comment peut-on savoir si c'était réel et pas juste le fruit de mon imagination ? »

« Stiles, tu as fait preuve d'un talent incroyable alors que tu viens tout juste de découvrir cette habilité. Sans parler de la façon dont tu as fait léviter la boule. » Stiles voulait aussi parler de ça mais il restait concentré sur Derek. Plus précisément, il était concentré sur son mariage avec Derek, le loup grincheux de Beacon Hills.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi j'ai vu mon mariage. A-t-il déjà été en contact avec la boule de cristal ? »

« Non, Derek ne l'avais jamais vu. La boule de cristal fonctionne comme un amplificateur un peu comme les autres cristaux. »

« Est-ce pour ça que j'ai vu mon mariage avec Derek ? »

« Je suppose que ça a été déclenché par tes interrogations inconsciente sur les sentiments de Derek à ton égard. Ça saute aux yeux que vous partagez un lien assez fort. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Il ne voulait pas partir sans toi. Je dirais que c'est assez bon signe. »

« Bon argument. »

« Le pouvoir amplificateur du cristal ajouté à ta connexion avec Derek et ta puissante habilité t'as permis d'avoir une vision d'un futur aussi lointain. Allons-y, je te ramène chez toi pour que tu puisses te reposer. Tu as l'air épuisé. »

« Attendez, vous devez m'en apprendre plus sur la télékinésie. Ça pourrait être utile contre les chasseurs ou les autres choses qui chassent la nuit. Sans parler de Harris. »

« C'est juste une question d'entrainement, jusqu'à ce que tu le contrôle. »

« OK, je vais me reposer et après je ferais un essai. Attendez, si vous parlez avec mon père, Scott et moi étions là avec Derek pour vous observer faire une opération sur le chien de Derek. »

« Derek n'a pas de chien. »

« Ouais, nous, nous le savons, mais pas mon père. »

...

Stiles se réveilla de sa sieste en sentant plein d'énergie et prêt à tout. Toutefois, il n'était pas prêt à trouver Derek assis dans sa chambre. Il s'arrangea pour retenir un cri aigu alors que le regard familier le rassurait sur le fait qu'il n'allait pas se faire trucider. « Derek ? Que fais-tu ici ? »

« Tu as vu quelque chose en rapport avec moi, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non, ce n'était rien. Tu n'étais même pas dans ma vision. »

« Je sais quand tu mens. Tu as un tic. »

« Vraiment ? Et lequel ? »

« Ta lèvre inférieure tremble juste un peu. Il faut être un loup garou pour le voir, mais là, c'est le cas. »

« C'est pas vrai ! Sérieux ? C'est trop injuste. »

« Stiles, dis-moi ce que tu as vu. »

« Bien. Je t'ai vu te marier. Je te dis la vérité. »

« J'écoutais ton rythme cardiaque ce qui fait que je sais que tu viens de me dire la vérité. J'ai menti pour le tremblement de ta lèvre. »

« J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai pu gober ça. »

Derek plissa les yeux en se penchant en avant sur sa chaise. « Pourquoi as-tu vu mon mariage ? »

Stiles se leva et alla jusqu'à son armoire pour prendre une paire de chaussette. Ça lui prit une minute pour réaliser qu'il portait déjà des chaussettes, du coup, il referma son armoire. « Deaton a dit que la boule de cristal fonctionnait comme un amplificateur. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'ai vu. »

« Tu mens. »

Stiles haussa les épaules. « Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux que je te dises. Je suis novice dans tout ça, tu te souviens ? »

« Quelque chose de mal est arrivé lors de mon mariage ? »

« Non, c'était un mariage génial. Tu étais heureux et hey, tu t'étais rasé le visage. » Derek plissa ses yeux. Stiles se sentit mal à l'aise alors il retourna vers le lit et s'assit dessus.

« Tu me caches quelque chose. Il y a eu une attaque de chasseurs et ils ont tués tout le monde ? »

« Arrête d'être aussi dramatique. Tout le monde était sain et sauf et heureux. »

« Tous les autres étaient là ? »

« Bon, Peter n'était pas là donc soit il s'est fait tuer pour se racheter soit il complote pour te poignarder dans le dos et tu l'as mis sur la liste des 'à ne pas inviter'. »

« Alors je ne comprends pas où est le problème. Pourquoi ne pas juste me le dire ? »

« Je suis stupide ? Parfois je fais des choses insensées. Comme boire du poison, par exemple. »

« Avec qui je me marie ? » Stiles pouvait voir qu'il attisait juste la curiosité de Derek en lui donnant des petits bouts d'information. Il y avait une part de lui qui voulait tout dire à Derek mais il savait que c'était une mauvaise idée.

« Je ne peux pas te le dire. Si tu n'as pas de sentiments pour cette personne et que je te le dis, tu pourrais te précipiter dans une relation avant d'être prêt. Ca ne serait pas juste, parce que dix ans plus tard, tu risquerais de te poser des questions sur tout ça et tu rejetteras la faute sur moi alors que ce n'est pas du tout ma faute. » Derek se passa une main dans les cheveux en pensant à tout ça.

« Me suis-je marié à Lydia ? Ca expliquerait pourquoi tu ne veux pas me le dire… » Ce fut au tour de Stiles de plisser les yeux. Il lança un regard noir à Derek et ignora la provocation de l'Alpha pour l'ennuyer et qu'ainsi il lâche plus d'information.

« C'est la chose la plus stupide que je t'ai jamais entendu dire. Ce n'était pas Lydia. Elle était enceinte de Jackson, en fait. »

« Dis-moi qui étais là. Donne-moi des noms. »

« Derek, tu n'as pas rien besoin de savoir sur ma vision à part le fait que tout s'est bien passé. J'ai vu ton mariage et c'était génial et magnifique. Fin de l'histoire. »

« Tu me caches toujours quelque chose et je suppose que c'est important. Contentes-toi de répondre à ma question avant que je ne ressente l'envie pressante de t'arracher la rate en t'éventrant à l'aide de mes griffes. »

« C'est une menace très précise, ce qui m'amène à me demander si tu l'as déjà exécutée sur quelqu'un auparavant. Bien, je vais te le dire et après tu me laisse tranquille. Deaton, Allison, Scott. Lydia et Jackson étaient là ensemble. Boyd et Erica, Isaac, mon père et moi. »

« Ton père ? Pourquoi était-il à mon mariage ? »

Stiles sauta sur ses pieds et son niveau de stress augmenta quand il comprit sa boulette. Il sentait le regard de Derek sur lui et fit la seul chose à laquelle il put penser pour le distraire. « Mon père est en bas et tu devrais surement partir. Je suis vraiment fatigué par toutes ses visions. »

« Je sais qu'il est là. Je l'ai entendu ronfler quand je suis arrivé. En fait, j'entends encore son ronflement. »

« Génial ! Il ne t'a pas remarqué quand tu es arrivé mais il pourrait se réveiller à tout moment. »

L'expression de Derek changea alors, et Stiles sut par la lueur de son regard qu'il venait de comprendre. « Ton père n'aurait pas à être présent pour mon mariage. Mais il serait sans aucun doute présent pour ton mariage, Stiles. »

« A moins que toi et mon père ne deveniez de grands amis dans les prochaines années. Dans ce cas, il pourrait venir à ton mariage. »

« Quelle raison aurions-nous de nous marier, Stiles ? »

« Parce que je… t'aime et je suis pratiquement sûr que tu ressentais la même chose quand nous nous tenions devant tous nos amis et que nous nous promettions de passer nos vies ensemble. »

« C'était juste une question. Ne te sens pas offensé. »

« Pourquoi ressentirais-je une offense quand tu me demandes pourquoi nous pourrions nous marier ? Ce n'est pas comme si je représentais quelque chose pour toi, pas vrai ? Tu menaces toujours de m'éventrer à chaque fois que tu le peux et même si j'ai des idées un peu osées te concernant, je peux t'assurer que mes organes arrachés n'en font absolument pas partis. »

Derek se leva et commença à faire les cent pas devant la fenêtre. Stiles ressentit alors un mélange d'inquiétude et de culpabilité parce que même s'il était furieux contre Derek, il ne voulait pas le voir souffrir. Il soupira et se rapprocha de lui.

« Ecoutes, j'essaie encore de comprendre tout ça et pour ce que j'en sais, j'ai juste vu quelque chose que je voulais voir. Tu ne peux vraiment pas m'en vouloir de te trouver attirant et je suis pratiquement sûr que la moitié de la ville a des pensées indécentes à ton propos quand tu marches. Je suppose que j'ai juste un peu trop espéré à cause de toutes ces fois où tu m'as sauvé la vie. »

Stiles ne remarqua pas que Derek avait arrêté de faire les cent pas. Il poussa un cri aigu quand une paire de mains attrapèrent ses épaules pour le pousser contre le mur. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Derek l'embrasse, encore moins à ce qu'il y mette la langue, mais ce fut exactement ce qu'il fit.

« Wow, » dit-il, quand il put à nouveau respirer.

Soudain, Derek eut l'air de souffrir. Avant que Stiles puisse dire quoique ce soit, il se précipita vers la fenêtre et sauta comme s'il allait plonger dans une piscine. Stiles ne prit pas la peine de le suivre pour vérifier qu'il allait bien. Sa fuite lui prouvait qu'il avait été horrifié par le baiser et que sa vision les montrant heureux ensemble n'avait été qu'un énorme mensonge.

Stiles fixait la fenêtre alors que cette pensée se faisait une place dans sa tête. La fenêtre se ferma en silence, puis quand il ressentit un éclair de colère contre Derek, la vitre explosa, envoyant du verre partout sur le sol.

Fin du chapitre 5.

Euh… je vous rappelle que c'est une traduction donc ce n'est pas moi qui décide des coupures de chapitre… (Essaie de s'enfuir pour pouvoir aller finir de traduire le chapitre 6.)

A bientôt ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Foresight de tmjohn72

Merci pour toutes les reviews ^^

Chapitre 6

« Qu'as-tu fait hier ? »

Stiles avait suivi Allison à travers la cafeteria de l'école et s'était assis avec elle à table. Depuis que Derek l'avait fui, Allison était la seule à qui il pouvait tout dire et il pensait qu'elle lui devait bien ça vu tous ce qu'il avait fait pour elle et Scott quand ils étaient encore ensemble.

« Je me suis vautré dans mon malheur et je me suis entrainé avec mes nouveaux superpouvoirs. Puis j'ai menti à mon père pour expliquer la vitre cassé et il m'a fait payer la réparation. Et maintenant j'ai la seule fenêtre vraiment isolante de toute la maison. »

Stiles n'avait pas su à qui tout raconter donc il avait choisi une personne, qui, il l'espérait, lui donnerait de bons conseils, même si elle avait essayé de tuer Derek il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça. Il aurait été trop bizarre de parler de Derek avec un membre de la meute et il pensait qu'Allison pourrait comprendre le fait d'aimer la seule personne au monde qui ne semblait pas du tout faite pour vous.

« Ca va aller, Stiles. » Il ignora ses mots d'encouragement, principalement parce qu'il avait l'impression que son cœur devenait plus noir à chaque pensée qu'il avait pour Derek et à chaque preuve qui lui montrait qu'ils ne seraient jamais ensemble. Ses sentiments faisaient le yoyo constamment entre la colère et la tristesse.

« As-tu vérifié le bestiaire ? Ce serait nul si je me transformais en démon mangeur de chair avant que tout ce truc avec Derek ne soit résolu. » Elle sourit à ce sarcasme.

« J'ai vérifié la majorité des livres intéressants de la maison. Mais je n'ai pas vraiment eu de chance. Est-ce tu penses que ta mère pouvait aussi faire ce genre de trucs ? » Il n'y avait pas pensé, même si ses recherches suggérait un facteur génétique aux habilités psychiques.

« Je ne sais pas. Je suis sûr que mon père n'est pas concerné sinon il aurait capté Derek dans ma chambre à toutes heures de la nuit. Je voudrais que ça soit aussi excitant que ça en as l'air quand je le dis. »

« Derek est encore en train de digérer tout ça, Il y viendra. Tu as vu la preuve que vous serez heureux ensemble un jour. »

« J'ai vu une possibilité. J'ai peut-être tout détruit avant même que ça commence. »

Allison lui adressa un regard compatissant puis son expression changea et lui montra qu'elle était mal à l'aise. Stiles se tourna pour voir ce qui la dérangeait et il vit Scott qui se dirigeait vers eux. « Puis je m'asseoir ? »

« Bien sûr, » dit Allison.

Scott les regarda tous les deux un moment et il s'assit mais il resta silencieux. Stiles était quasi sûr que son meilleur ami ne penserait jamais qu'il complotait derrière son dos pour sortir avec Allison depuis qu'ils avaient rompus, mais quand il vit la douleur dans les yeux de Scott, il sut qu'il devait le sortir de sa misère.

« Nous parlions de la vision que j'ai eu à la clinique. »

« Tu lui as dit ? »

« J'ai confiance en elle, » commença Stiles, « et son opinion est complètement objective. »

Apres un moment Scott hocha la tête et il prit une gorgée de sa boisson fruitée. « Ça me fait juste bizarre que tu le dises à Allison et pas à moi. Je suis ton meilleur ami et tu sais que je serais toujours là pour toi. »

Quand il regarda Allison pour obtenir un soutien, elle haussa juste les épaules. « C'est vrai que c'est étrange que tu me le dises à moi et pas à ton meilleur ami. Il peut l'accepter. »

« Bien, J'ai vu mon mariage avec Derek. Je le lui ai dit puis il m'a embrassé avant de s'enfuir aussi vite que possible. Il a littéralement plongé de ma fenêtre donc je suis quasi sûr qu'il ne me parlera plus jamais. Et aussi, je ne voudrais pas que cette histoire se répande parce qu'il en sera énervé et qu'il viendra probablement m'étriper pendant mon sommeil pour se venger. A moins que j'en ai une vision avant, auquel cas, je disparaitrai probablement sans pouvoir vous dire au revoir. Toutefois je serais aussi porté disparu s'il me tue et cache mon cadavre. J'espère que vous aurez un moyen de découvrir s'il m'a tué ou si je suis juste en cavale. »

Les yeux de Scott étaient écarquillés. « Désolé, j'en suis resté à la partie où… »

« Couvres se bouche !, » dit rapidement Allison.

« …tu te mariais avec Derek, » finit-il, même si ça ressemblait plus à une série de hum sous la paume de sa main. Quand il fut sur que Scott allait se taire, il retira sa main. « Merci pour l'avertissement. »

« De rien. Il fait toujours ça quand il panique. »

« Pourquoi vous ne vous êtes pas encore remis ensemble ? » demanda-t-il brusquement. Ils furent tous les deux mal à l'aise ce que Stiles considéra comme une preuve que sa question était pertinente. « Pas sympa, Stiles. »

« Je suis sérieux. Vous étiez heureux et amoureux tous les deux dans ma vision. Je comprends qu'il est un tu-sais-quoi et que ta famille chasse les TSQ mais ce n'est pas de sa faute. En fait, il est exemplaire comme type. Et Scott, qui se soucie qu'elle ait paniquée et tirée et poignardée tes amis à plusieurs reprise ? Elle ne les a pas tuée et, plus important, elle ne s'en est jamais prit à moi. Passe par-dessus tout ça pendant que vous avez encore une chance de pouvoir vous remettre ensemble. »

« Wow. Tu sais vraiment y faire avec les mots, » dit Allison. Scott resta silencieux.

« C'est une malédiction, crois-moi. En fait, j'ai eu une vision de vous deux, vous remettant ensemble aujourd'hui. Si vous le faites maintenant, vous aurez plus de temps pour de chaudes séances de pelotage plus tard. Et maintenant je me sens comme un proxénète avec vous deux. »

« Stiles, nous savons tous les deux que tu n'as pas eu de vision de nous, nous remettant ensemble. »

« Et alors ? Je ne peux pas voir tout ce qui va arriver. Je n'aurais pas dû parler du pelotage. Maintenant je pense à nouveau à Derek. »

« Et si nous arrêtions juste de parler de tout ça. Nous pouvons parler d'autre chose. » Un moment de silence effrayant passa et Stiles leva les yeux au ciel.

« C'est déprimant. Nous n'avons aucun autre sujet de conversation. »

« Scott et moi réfléchirons a notre relation par nous-même. Nous apprécions que tu t'en préoccupes mais j'ai quelques trucs évidents sur lesquels il faut que je travaille avant. »

« Exact. Nous y penserons quand nous serons tous les deux prêts. »

« Bien. Nous devons discuter sur le fait de trouver un rencard à Isaac parce qu'il était tout seul à mon mariage et c'est une pensée très triste. Je veux dire, Isaac à des cheveux qui bouclent. Qui n'aime pas les cheveux qui bouclent ? »

« Attends, es-tu aussi attiré par Isaac ? » Stiles y réfléchit pendant une seconde.

« Non, je ne suis pas attiré par Isaac. Si ça avait été le cas, ma vision aurait été très différente. »

« Peut être que Derek a juste besoin de temps pour penser à ce qu'il ressent ? Tu as fait exploser une bombe à côté de lui et il panique. C'est ce que j'aurais ressenti si tu m'avais dit que nous allions nous marier. En plus, pour info, ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas vu la façon dont tu le regarde. » Dit Scott.

« Je ne le regarde pas différemment des autres personnes. Pas vrai ? »

« Stiles, tu l'aimes bien. Tu t'es mis là-dedans et maintenant tu dois lui laisser le temps de savoir ce qu'il veut. Tu sais c'est plus compliqué qu'une relation entre gars normaux à cause du fait qu'il est qui il est. » Allison haussa les sourcils, ce qui lui prouva qu'il n'était pas le seul surprit par la réponse de Scott.

« Merci, mec. Maintenant je dois aller à ma séance d'orientation hebdomadaire. Apparemment, je suis toujours dans les petits papiers de Mlle Morrell. »

« Ne dis rien à propos de Derek. Enfin rien de tout ça. »

« Je ne parle pas de Derek. En fait, nous parlons de vous deux qui ne vous remettez pas ensemble. Ça m'aide d'en parler. »

« Il plaisante, pas vrai ? » Allison secoua la tête.

« Non, je suis quasi-sûre qu'il est sérieux. »

« Elle pourrait surement vous faire une thérapie de couple si vous voulez. Bye. »

Stiles les laissa à la table pour aller jeter ses déchets et déposer son plateau à la zone de nettoyage avant de se diriger vers son rendez-vous. Il vit Isaac, Boyd et Erica assis à la table de Jackson où Lydia jouait avec ses cheveux. Il se sentit fier de constater que son seul sentiment envers elle était de la joie qu'elle soit heureuse. La porte de Morrell était ouverte et quand il s'approcha, elle leva les yeux et lui sourit.

« Bonne après-midi, Stiles. Entre donc. » Stiles n'avait jamais vraiment aimé ce bureau. Il lui avait toujours semblé trop petit pour lui et la seule fois où il avait parlé de rajouter quelques plantes, elle l'avait fait taire. Elle se leva et ferma la porte alors qu'il prenait un siège puis elle retourna a son fauteuil.

« Comment se passe ta journée jusqu'à présent ? »

« Assez merdique. Mais je ne peux pas en parler. »

« Pourquoi pas ? Tu te souviens que ses séances sont confidentielles, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ouais. Mais je ne suis pas encore prêt à en parler. »

« Je pense que c'est une bonne chose que tu te donnes le temps de réfléchir à tes pensées et tes sentiments. Mais nous devons bien parler de quelque chose. »

« Commençons avec Allison et Scott. Je pense qu'ils vont se remettre ensemble d'ici quelque semaine. »

« C'est une bonne nouvelle. Nous étions d'accord sur le fait que tu ne devais pas les confronter… » Stiles déposa sa main sur l'accoudoir de sa chaise et le monde disparut. Ses oreilles sifflèrent pendant un moment, ce qui était énervant, avant que la vision ne commence.

…

* * *

_Morrell était à l'intérieur de l'entrepôt. Les chasseurs étaient tout autour d'elle et l'ambiance était menaçante. La méfiance se lisait sur tous les visages. « Pourquoi voudriez-vous nous aider si vous n'êtes pas un chasseur ? »_

_« Il se trouve que je connais la plupart des loups garous de cette ville et je reste à distance pour ma sécurité. J'ai pu les voir et observer leurs comportements depuis des mois sans qu'ils le sachent. Votre plan n'entrainera que votre mort à tous. »_

_« Nous nous en sortirons. » dit la seule femme du groupe._

_« Certainement avec mon aide. » Mlle Morrell mit la main dans sa poche et en sortit une fiole avant de la tendre à la femme. Elle la retourna et observa le contenu trouble._

_« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »_

_« Un mélange spécial de décoctions d'Aconit tue loup sur lequel je travaille. Il est mélangé avec quelques autres ingrédients qui garantissent de bloquer les capacités de guérison de n'importe quel loup garou qui le touche. Considérez-le comme un cadeau. »_

_« Comme c'est gentil. Nous voyons difficilement ce que vous pouvez attendre en échange. »_

_« Je préfère devenir amie avec les gens qui sont du bon côté de la barrière. C'est bon pour les affaires, et pour d'autres choses. Cependant j'ai une condition. »_

_« Qui est ? »_

_« Il y a un humain qui fait partie de cette meute en question. Normalement je ne me soucierais pas d'un humain mais cet humain fera quelque chose d'important pour moi dans le futur. Il ne doit pas être blessé. »_

_« Et s'il y a un accident ? »_

_« Alors je tuerais toutes les personnes que vous connaissez. Nous sommes-nous compris ? » L'expression de la femme s'adoucit et elle hocha la tête._

_« Nous nous sommes compris. »_

* * *

…

Les yeux de Stiles s'ouvrirent doucement. Morrell était debout, légèrement en travers de son bureau. « Stiles ? Je me suis inquiétée pendant une minute. Ça va ? »

« Vous avez donné aux chasseurs la fiole de poison qui aurait pu tuer Derek. Le même poison que celui que j'ai bu. » Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent brusquement. Elle commença à bouger pour se rapprocher de lui mais Stiles savait que sa révélation de la vérité la surprendrait un instant. Il comptait là-dessus.

Il leva la main et elle retomba dans son fauteuil. D'une autre pensée de télékinésie il lui cogna la tête contre l'armoire classeur. Stiles sortit rapidement, forçant la porte à rester fermée assez longtemps pour qu'il puisse s'échapper. Il courut jusqu'au mur le séparant de la cantine où était toujours regroupés ses amis.

« Nous avons un gros problème. On se rejoint tous au parking et amener Lydia et Allison. » Il n'attendit pas qu'ils commencent à bouger. Il se dirigea vers le parking en marchant rapidement. Scott et Allison l'attendaient déjà quand il arriva et ils avaient tous les deux un air gêné sur le visage. Normalement il l'aurait ramené sur ce fait mais il pesa le pour et le contre de choisir entre la mort possible par la conseillère et le fait d'embarrasser ses amis, puis il choisit l'option la plus rationnelle.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda Boyd, en suivant Isaac et Erica qui venaient vers eux. Jackson et Lydia étaient juste derrière eux.

« Je viens juste d'avoir une vision. J'ai vu Morrell donné le poison aux chasseurs pour vous tuer tous. Apparemment, elle est au courant de tout. Je l'ai assommée après l'avoir confronté sur ce sujet mais elle peut se réveiller à tout moment. Nous devons aller voir Derek. »

« Nous prenons deux voitures, » dit Jackson. Scott, Allison et Isaac grimpèrent dans la jeep et le reste d'entre eux grimpèrent dans le tout nouveau 4X4 de Jackson. Il leur avait dit que la Porsche ne le faisait pas vraiment s'il devait trimballer les membres de la meute et Stiles était quasi sûr que ça pourrait leur sauver la vie un jour. Il n'avait pas prévu que ce soit utile si tôt. Ils accélérèrent rapidement et se dirigèrent vers le dépôt de train.

« Ne devriez-vous pas être tous à l'école ? » demanda Derek, quand ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment. Il regarda Stiles un moment puis il sentit leurs peurs.

« Morrell a donné aux chasseurs le poison que j'ai bu. Elle vous veut tous morts et apparemment, elle est au courant pour les loups garous et qui chacun d'entre nous est vraiment. Elle a aussi dit aux chasseurs de ne pas me blesser parce que je pourrais faire quelque chose d'important pour elle un jour. »

« Penses-tu qu'elle sache que tu as des visions ? » demanda Erica.

« Peu importe. Si elle est une menace, nous devons l'arrêter. » Dit Derek.

« J'avais confiance en elle. Elle était toujours bizarre mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle était dangereuse. Je dois vraiment travailler ma capacité à juger les gens. » Scott sortit son téléphone de sa poche quand il sonna. « C'est Deaton. »

«Allo ? » Scott écouta pendant un moment. « Comment savez-vous… ? OK. » Quand il eut raccroché, il se tourna vers Derek. « Il a dit qu'il savait ce qui se passait et qu'il venait pour discuter. Il a aussi dit que nous ne connaissions pas toute l'histoire. »

« Serait-ce possible qu'elle travaille avec Deaton ? »

« Je ne l'ai jamais vu à la clinique ni vu son nom dans les dossiers. Même s ça aurait été facile de se cacher de moi, ça n'a aucun sens. Deaton ne nous a jamais donné de raison de nous méfier de lui. »

« Pas plus que Morrell. Je sais ce que j'ai vu dans ma vision mais c'était juste un extrait de deux minutes. Ca ne rassemble pas toute l'histoire de sa vie. Ça pourrait être juste un énorme malentendu. »

Derek y réfléchit un moment. « Dans ce cas, nous nous tiendrons prêt pour tous les scénarios. Erica, donne une arme à Allison. »

« Tu es sûr ? »

« Elle est avec nous, » promit Scott. Erica prit un moment et elle hocha la tête. Elle invita Allison à la suivre d'un geste et l'emmena vers un des wagons.

« Lydia et Stiles, Isaac vous emmènera à la sortie de derrière au moindre signe de problème. »

« Je ne vais pas m'enfuir quand les gens qui comptent pour moi ont des problèmes. »

« Stiles, ce n'est pas le moment… » Commença Derek. Erica l'ignora et tendit un couteau, venant de leur réserve d'arme, à Stiles.

« J'ai pensé qu'un couteau serait une bonne idée, comme ça tu ne pourras pas abattre accidentellement l'un d'entre nous. Fais juste attention de ne pas te poignarder ou te couper tout seul. »

« Merci, » dit-il, et Erica lui fit un clin d'œil avant de tendre une arme similaire à Lydia. Derek serra la mâchoire mais ne parla plus de les faire partir.

« Je bloquerais la porte d'entrée pour qu'ils ne puissent pas s'échapper, » dit Boyd, en enlevant sa veste pour montrer ses muscles à tout le monde, notamment grâce à son tee shirt qui devait être trop petit d'au moins deux tailles. Stiles écarquilla les yeux quand il le regarda et il lutta contre l'envie de reculer pour partir en courant et en hurlant. Il supposa qu'il était aussi fort que Derek, si ce n'est plus.

« Le reste d'entre nous les prendront comme ils viendront. Allison aura des flèches enduites du poison de Kanima de Jackson et elle sera notre meilleure chance de les mettre à terre sans les tuer. » Scott se rapprocha pour pouvoir protéger l'accès au toit du wagon sur lequel se trouvait Allison.

« Ils sont là. » dit brusquement Scott, alors que tous les loups garous se tournaient vers la porte pour entendre deux battements de cœurs distincts. Scott alla jusqu'à la porte pour les laisser entrer et Stiles ne put s'empêcher de se sentir coupable en voyant la coupure sur le front de Morrell quand elle entra.

« Je suis heureuse que tu aies reçu ton don, Stiles. Je suis juste désolée de ne pas t'y avoir préparé. Ta méfiance est compréhensible. »

« Deaton, vous la connaissez ? »

Il hocha la tête. « Nous nous connaissons depuis notre adolescence. Nous avons appris du même professeur, même si depuis nos intérêts nous ont menés sur des chemins différents. »

« Mes études portaient plus sur la psychologie et le comportement des créatures qui existent dans notre monde. »

« Donc vous vouliez tuer tout le monde rapidement ? Comme c'est attentionné. »

Elle secoua la tête. « Non. Stiles, la fiole contenait un poison qui serait devenu volatile et aurait tué les chasseurs. Apparemment tu l'as bu avant que ça arrive ce qui fait que cela t'as tué. Ça n'a jamais été fait pour tuer des loups garous. »

« Mais vous les avez mis en garde pour qu'il ne me blesse pas. Vous avez dit que je ferais quelque chose pour vous un jour. » Elle lui sourit et à ce moment toutes ses peurs s'évanouirent.

« Stiles, quand j'étais au collège, avant de rencontrer Deaton et mon professeur, j'ai rencontré une femme extraordinaire qui m'a aidé à recadrer ma vie. »

« Ma mère, » dit-il, quelque part, il le savait.

« Oui. Quand ta mère est tombée malade, je lui ai promis que je garderai un œil sur toi et que je t'aiderai le jour venu. »

« Ce qu'elle dit est vrai. Je suis celui qui lui à fournit les herbes pour l'élixir. » Dit Deaton.

« C'est ma faute, » corrigea-t-elle, « J'ai demandé à Deaton de ne pas vous dire que je connaissais votre monde. J'ai pensé que ce serait le meilleur moyen de vous protéger. Je n'avais pas prévu que tu développerais tes dons si vite. »

« Ma mère pouvait-elle faire la même chose ? »

« Elle ne me l'a jamais révéler, mais j'ai suspecté qu'elle avait des sortes de prémonitions. Elle pouvait regarder une personne et voir ses qualités et aider les personnes sans espoir à trouver le chemin de leur potentiel. Te souviens-tu de ce que je t'ai dit le premier jour dans mon bureau avant le match de Crosse* ? »

« La citation de Churchill. Je me souviens. »

« La citation ne valait pas que pour le jeu. C'était pour tout ça. Tu es l'humain regroupe tous ces gens ensemble en dépit des dangers. Ta gentillesse est une qualité que tu as héritée de ta mère, comme tu as hérité sa capacité à aimer les gens les plus obstinés. Parfois, le fait d'être si dévoué entraine le besoin de protéger ceux que tu aimes le plus, à tout prix. »

Derek se tourna vers Stiles quand il comprit. « Tu as bu le poison pour moi ? »

Stiles haussa les épaules. « Ça m'a semblé mieux que de te voir mourir. »

« Tu es un idiot. Comment crois-tu que je me serai senti si je t'avais perdu ? »

« Tu t'en serait sorti. Je suis juste l'humain ordinaire et embêtant avec un béguin non désiré pour l'Alpha, tu te souviens ? »

« Les sentiments que j'ai pour toi ne sont pas ordinaires, Stiles, et tes sentiments ne sont pas non désirés. Tu es important pour moi. J'étais juste trop effrayé pour l'admettre. »

Les membres de la meute échangèrent des regards en comprenant ce dont ils étaient témoins. Lydia regardait Stiles comme si elle ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant. Allison souriait du haut de son perchoir même si elle gardait sa flèche pointée sur Morrell.

« J'ai l'impression d'avoir loupé un épisode. » dit Jackson.

« Ca explique pourquoi Derek m'a ignoré quand je l'ai dragué. » Stiles se tourna vers Erica et il fit de son mieux pour ne pas lui envoyer un regard meurtrier.

« Donc tout ça n'est qu'un énorme malentendu ? On va tous être collés pour rien ? » Scott, bien sûr, faisait de son mieux pour prétendre que tout ce qui venait de se passer entre Derek et Stiles, ne venait justement pas de se passer.

Morrell rigola. « Il y a un autre avantage de m'avoir de votre côté. Je fais partie de l'administration de l'école et j'ai une certaine influence, spécialement pour vous procurer des excuses pour vos absences. Toutefois, je dois retourner à l'école pour poursuivre mes rendez-vous. Il y a quelques gens vraiment tordus là-bas. »

« J'ai laissé un client à quatre pattes à la clinique et je dois y retourner aussi. Je pense que nous avons tout arrangé. » Derek hocha la tête en se rapprochant de Stiles. « Tout va s'arranger. »

Stiles sentit Derek lui tourner autour avant de l'attirer dans un baiser. C'était chaleureux et étourdissant, absolument tout ce qu'il attendait d'un deuxième baiser de la part de Derek. Quand Derek le relâcha, Stiles dut se souvenir comment respirer. « C'était merveilleux. Mais la prochaine fois que tu me fuis après un baiser, je te ferais très mal. »

Derek lui sourit. « Tu ne me fais pas peur. Au fond, je sais que tu es un tendre. »

« Essaie pour voir, » dit-il, enroulant ses bras autour de Derek.

« Quelqu'un peut me conduire loin d'ici ? Je pense que je vais être malade. » Dit Scott.

« Viens avec moi, McCall. Quelqu'un d'autre ? »

Stiles et Derek restèrent seuls alors que tous les autres sortaient du bâtiment, ce qui leur convenait très bien. « Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu t'es précipité dans un bâtiment remplie de chasseurs et que tu les ais distraits assez longtemps pour boire la fiole de poison. Ca demandait des tripes, » dit Derek.

« Tu le vaut largement. Je suis juste désolé qu'ils aient du mourir. »

« J'ai arrêté de ressentir de la compassion pour les chasseurs, il y a très longtemps. Ils tuent parce qu'ils le veulent. C'est aussi simple que ça. »

« Pas tous, de toute évidence. Nous savons que Chris a laissé Erica et Boyd s'en aller et Allison est de notre côté à nouveau. Les chasseurs peuvent aussi être des protecteurs. »

« Je pense que nous allons être d'accord malgré ce désaccord. J'ai confiance en Allison mais son père reste un mystère. Ses motivations ne sont pas vraiment claires et ça me préoccupe. »

« Mon père a dit qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de chances qu'ils identifient les corps de l'entrepôt. Les six corps étaient trop gravement brulés apparemment. »

Derek le regarda d'un air perdu. « Sept. »

« Quoi ? »

« Stiles, il y avait sept chasseurs dans l'entrepôt. S'il n'y a que six corps alors… »

Il sentit le sang quitter son visage. « Qu'est-il arrivé au septième chasseur ? »

Fin du chapitre 6.

A bientôt

*Je ne souviens plus de son nom, mais un auteur de fanfic Teen Wolf a fait remarquer au début d'une de ses histoires que le nom anglais du jeu est Lacrosse mais que en français le sport s'appelle la crosse donc désormais je traduirais en conséquence.


	7. Chapter 7

Foresight de tmjohn72

Je suis abominablement désolé d'avoir mis si longtemps à traduire ce chapitre …

Plus que deux chapitres avant la fin ^^

Je n'aime pas traduire des fics qui ne sont pas finies (justement parce qu'on ne sait jamais si elles seront finies…), et je n'aime pas non plus traduire des fics qui n'ont pas de '_fin heureuse'_ parce que ça me déprime… Tout ça pour vous dire qu'il y a une suite (deux en fait, c'est la fin de la 2eme que j'attends) à cette fic et que je ne la traduirais pas avant qu'elle soit complètement finie d'être postée en anglais (sous réserve qu'elle finisse bien, ce pour quoi j'ai bon espoir ^^)

Rar : Kat, 'The Librarian', une fic sympa ? Tu plaisantes ? Elle est tellement plus que ça ^^ Et tu lis dans mes pensées ^^ J'ai déjà demandé l'autorisation à l'auteur il y a un petit moment ^^ (de même que pour une autre de ses fics en cours 'Last name' ^^). Donc oui je la traduirais, la seule question que je me pose c'est _quand_ ^^ J'ai pas encore définie l'ordre dans laquelle je vais faire mes prochaines trads ^^

Merci pour toutes vos reviews ^^ qui me font super plaisir (et me rappelle que je dois accélérer mes trads ^^)

Bon assez de blabla, Bonne lecture

Chapitre 6

Stiles et Derek était tout deux silencieux alors que la voiture accélérait sur la route. Puisque qu'avoir accès aux preuves du lieu de l'incendie relevait de l'impossible, ils en vinrent à la seule possibilité qu'il leur restait. Aux alentours de l'entrepôt, Stiles évita soigneusement de se garer à un endroit trop visible de la route.

« Ça n'a pas brulé jusqu'au sol, » commenta Stiles, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le bâtiment. Le moins qu'on puisse dire est qu'il était surpris. Il n'était pas vraiment conscient quand on l'avait sorti en vitesse de là-dedans, mais il savait que le bâtiment était vieux et il avait supposé qu'il avait facilement brulé. Derek semblait concentrer sur la partie supérieure du bâtiment où la partie endommagée rencontrait la partie non endommagée.

« Le feu a dû s'élever rapidement. Toutefois on dirait que les pompiers ont pu éviter sa propagation. Il y a de la pourriture dans le bois du haut, probablement la conséquence du dégât des eaux. »

Stiles évita de demander à Derek de lui expliquer d'où il tenait son savoir sur les traces de brulure. Cela aurait été insensible et il ne voulait pas amener le sujet sur le tapis et rappeler ce fiasco à Derek, même s'il suspectait l'Alpha d'y penser tout de même. « Nous devons aller à l'intérieur. Je pense que je pourrais avoir une vision si je peux toucher un des murs intérieur. »

« Comment peux-tu être sûr que ça va marcher ? »

« Je ne le suis pas. J'espère être capable de me concentrer sur la vision et en quelque sorte la programmer pour qu'elle me donne l'info que je veux. Si non, il n'y a aucun moyen de savoir ce que je vais voir. » Derek l'emmena a l'arrière du bâtiment. Le bâtiment avait été barricadé à l'aide de planche de contreplaqué pour éviter toute intrusion. Un ruban collant marqué POLICE encadrait le contreplaqué. Derek le retira facilement. Il le jeta dans l'herbe à côté d'eux.

Stiles soupira en se préparant pour les images qu'il allait surement voir, tout en espérant qu'elles ne lui montreraient pas quelqu'un en train de bruler. Il entra dans le bâtiment et fit de son mieux pour suivre les empreintes présentes dans les cendres. Il savait que celles-ci appartenaient aux policiers qui avaient examinés les lieux, et s'il ne voulait pas qu'on le relie à ce crime, ce serait mieux de ne pas laisser de nouvelles empreintes de chaussures que la police pourrait repérer. Il se dirigea vers un des murs qui était encore intact. Il inspira puis expira lentement en se concentrant sur l'info qu'il cherchait. Puis il plaça sa main sur le bois et sentit des picotements remonter du bout de ses doigts et s'étendre au reste de son corps.

...

* * *

_Il y avait sept corps dans l'entrepôt alors que le feu courait sur les murs et sur le sol. Un par un, les corps se firent dévorés par les flammes jusqu'à ce que, à la dernière minute, le septième corps se lève et cours droit dans le mur. Le bois affaibli s'effondra quand il fonça dedans et il échappa ainsi à son destin._

* * *

...

« Est-ce que ça va ? » Stiles sentit la main de Derek sur son épaule en sortant de sa transe.

« Ouais, ça va. On dirait qu'un des chasseurs est parti avant que le feu puisse l'avoir. Il n'avait même pas l'air d'être blessé. » Stiles se tourna et regarda dans les yeux de Derek.

« Ca n'a aucun sens. Ce gars aurait dû être blessé d'une façon ou d'une autre. »

« Nous devons prévenir les autres. »

« Bien sûr. Partons d'ici et nous pourrons… » Stiles s'arrêta quand il vit les yeux de Derek devenir rouge. L'Alpha dirigea son regard vers l'endroit par où ils étaient rentrés.

« Quelqu'un arrive. Tu ne vas pas aimé voir qui c'est. »

Stiles prit une seconde pour intégrer ses mots donc ce ne fut pas une vraie surprise quand il vit son père entrer dans le bâtiment. Il avait sorti son arme et elle était pointée sur eux deux. « Stiles ? Putain, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous sur une scène de crime ? »

« Derek et moi sommes ici pour enquêter. J'ai entendu des gars à l'école qui parlaient de ce feu puis je t'ai entendu en parler donc j'étais curieux. » Son père rangea son arme.

« Tous les deux, dehors. Maintenant. » Stiles évita le regard déçu de son père et se dirigea vers la sortie. Il entendit Derek le suivre ce qui lui rappela qu'il allait devoir expliquer la raison pour laquelle ils étaient ensemble en premier lieu. Une fois dans l'herbe, son père les regarda tous les deux.

« Quelle surprise. Vous voir tous les deux au beau milieu de l'après-midi sur une scène de crime n'était pas vraiment ce à quoi j'aurais pu m'attendre. »

« Papa, tu sais que nous sommes amis. Je t'ai dit… »

« Tu m'as dit que tu allais observer l'opération du chien de Derek. Tu ne m'as pas dit que vous étiez amis. »

« Sheriff, Je suis désolé. C'est à cause de moi. Stiles m'a parlé de l'incendie et ça m'a rappelé ma famille. Il n'y a pas eu d'autre incendie depuis le meurtre de ma famille et j'ai pensé que ça aurait pu être la même personne. Je devais venir voir. »

« J'étais inquiet que quelqu'un puisse le trouver ici tout seul et penser qu'il était coupable. Donc je l'ai amené. »

Le Sheriff rigola. « Vous vous attendez vraiment à ce que je gobe cette histoire ? Je devrais vous embarqué tous les deux à la station de police pour que mes adjoints vous interrogent. »

« Nous sommes tous deux désolés d'avoir pénétré sur ta scène de crime mais nous n'avons rien fait. Nous voulions juste regarder à l'intérieur. On a même évité de laisser de nouvelles empreintes de pied. »

« Je ne sais vraiment plus quoi faire avec toi, Stiles. J'ai l'impression que je ne te connais même plus. » Stiles se tourna vers Derek alors qu'une idée jaillit dans son esprit. Quand il se tourna à nouveau vers son père, le Sheriff avait l'air d'attendre qu'il prenne la parole, ce qu'il fit.

« Te souviens-tu de notre conversation dans la cuisine avant que je parte pour la clinique ? Celle où je te disais que Lydia était de l'histoire ancienne ? »

« Bien sûr. Tu n'as pas voulu me dire qui était la nouvelle fille. »

Stiles put sentir Derek qui se raidissait et il sut qu'il avait compris où allait les mener cette conversation. Le Sheriff eut besoin de quelques minutes supplémentaires pour comprendre, mais quand ses yeux se mirent à passer de l'un a l'autre, Stiles sut qu'il avait compris. « Derek Hale ? As-tu perdu l'esprit ? »

« C'est toi qui a cru que je parlais d'une fille. »

« Sheriff, Stiles et moi…, » commença Derek, mais il se tut immédiatement en voyant le Sheriff tendre la main vers son arme. Il garda la main sur son arme mais ne la sortit pas de son holster.

« Vous deux, dégagez d'ici avant que je perde la tête. Nous discuterons de tout ça à la maison ce soir, ainsi que de ta punition pour avoir séché l'école. »

Le sourire de Stiles disparu. « Ok, mais je ramène Derek chez lui. On peut dire que je n'ai pas assez confiance pour te laisser seul avec lui. » Son père hocha la tête après une minute et ils se dirigèrent tous deux rapidement vers la jeep. Ils ne dirent rien ni l'un ni l'autre avant d'atteindre la route.

« Je suis désolé. J'ai juste pensé qu'il nous laisserait partir si je lui disais que je t'aime bien. Ça a marché. »

« C'est bon. C'est mieux qu'il sache pour nous. »

« Il y a un _nous _? »

« Je suppose que nous nous dirigeons dans cette direction. Nous nous sommes embrassés devant la meute. »

« Bien. Donc nous sortons ensemble. Je sors avec Derek Hale. L'Alpha. » Il utilisa toute sa petite réserve de self control pour éviter de crier ou de faire une série de mouvements de pompe avec le bras. Toutefois, il s'autorisa à fixer Derek pendant un long moment.

« Garde tes yeux sur la route, » lui rappela Derek.

« Oui, se crasher maintenant serait nul. Ok, donc j'ai menti à mon père quand je lui ai dit que je te ramenais chez toi. »

« Je m'en doutais. Donc où allons-nous ? »

« Nous devons parler à Allison. Sa famille pourrait avoir un moyen de suivre les gens qui entrent et sortent de la ville. Nous devons savoir si ce chasseur est encore ici, ce qui voudrait dire que nous sommes tous en danger. »

« Je peux le faire. Tu dois aller voir ton père. »

« Il ne quittera pas du travail avant des heures. Nous en aurons fini avant ça. Nous aurons peut-être même le temps de nous embrasser. » Stiles adora le petit sourire que Derek eut en entendant sa suggestion et il ignora la brusque panique qu'il ressentit en comprenant cela. Il avait eu son premier baiser, son second baiser, et formait maintenant son premier couple avec son premier petit ami. C'était une sensation grandiose mais il y avait aussi une panique latente juste sous la surface. Il arrivait assez bien à la contenir pour l'instant mais il était inquiet car elle pourrait sortir à tout moment.

Il conduisit jusqu'à l'école et lui et Derek évitèrent l'accueil pour aller directement au bureau de Morrell. « Messieurs, je ne pensais voir aucun de vous deux si rapidement. »

« Nous avons besoin que vous convoquiez Allison à votre bureau. Nous pensons qu'un des chasseurs est encore dehors. »Elle prit immédiatement son téléphone et composa un numéro. « Margaret, c'est Mlle Morrell. Pouvez-vous me trouver Allison Argent et la convoquer à mon bureau dès que possible ? Merci. »

« Quel est le plan ? » demanda-t-elle après avoir raccroché le téléphone. Stiles était trop occupé à fixer à l'armoire classeur qui était cabossée là où il avait envoyé la tête de Morrell un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

« Nous espérons qu'elle pourra nous aider à savoir s'il est encore en ville et où il est. » « C'est pas comme s'il allait partir sans se venger. » Trois minutes plus tard, quelqu'un toqua à la porte du bureau. Alison fut rapidement attirée à l'intérieur. Morrell ferma la porte et la verrouilla avant de retourner s'appuyer sur son bureau. Allison se détendit dès qu'elle vit Stiles.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Un des gars qui en voulait à la meute l'autre nuit s'est échappé de l'entrepôt en flamme. Nous pensons qu'il est peut-être encore en ville. As-tu la possibilité pour savoir si des chasseurs entrent ou sortent de la ville ? »

Elle enfouit ses mains dans les poches de sa veste et secoua la tête. « Plus maintenant. Les gars de Gérard sont partis avec tout leur équipement après que nous leur ayons dit qu'il était mort et qu'il n'y avait plus de menace dans la zone. »

« Vous leur avez menti ? » demanda un Derek impressionné. Allison hocha la tête.

« Ils nous ont cru et sont partis vers la nouvelle cible. Si un chasseur connait tous vos visages alors tout le monde est en danger. »

« Nous sortirons pour le chercher cette nuit, » promit Derek, « tous les autres ne devront pas sortir dans les rues. Allison, s'il nous surveille, il peut t'avoir vu avec Scott. Tu dois prévenir ton père que vous pourriez être tous deux en danger. »

« Apres l'école, j'irais voir Deaton pour le tenir au courant. » dit Morrell.

« Quand vous avez les avez rencontrés, comment saviez-vous qu'ils étaient là ? » demanda Stiles, se souvenant des détails de sa vision.

« J'ai mis une alerte sur pas mal de sites que les chasseurs fréquentent. Ils m'ont contacté, sinon je n'aurais rien su. »

« Comment ont-ils pris contact ? » interrogea Stiles.

« Par email. »

Stiles sourit et se tourna vers Derek. « Jackson peut demander l'aide de Danny pour traquer l'adresse IP. Ça pourrait nous mener là où ils étaient en envoyant l'email, peut-être sera-t-il au même endroit. »

« Danny n'est pas au courant à propos des loups garous et des chasseurs. » lui rappela Derek.

« Il aidera Jackson s'il lui demande. Sinon tu peux encore retirer ton tee shirt pour lui. »

« Pardon ? » demanda Morrell, croyant à moitié qu'elle avait mal entendu les paroles de Stiles. Allison observa la réaction de Derek attentivement et quand il évita de regarder quiconque à part Stiles, elle comprit qu'il y avait des choses qu'elle ne savait pas.

« J'arrive pas à croire que tu reparles de ça, »dit Derek.

« Quoi ? Ça saute aux yeux que ce gars a bon gout. Et pour info, il n'était pas le seul qui a profité de la vue que tu as offert. »

« Je sais. J'ai vu tes pupilles se dilater et j'ai senti ton excitation. »

Stiles le regarda fixement. « Mais alors pourquoi tu as frappé ma tête contre mon volant ? »

« Je jouais les inaccessibles. »

« Hm, avons-nous besoin d'être présentes pour ceci ? »

Le fait de ne pas être seul les sortit très brusquement de leur phase flirt. « Désolé. Danny est doué avec les ordinateurs donc s'il y a quoique ce soit à trouver, il le trouvera. »

« Puis nous nous rassemblerons la bas. »

« Vous allez tuer ce chasseur, » dit Allison, incapable de cacher les émotions partagées de son visage.

« Ils n'ont pas le choix. Il a essayé de les tuer une fois et il essayera encore. »

Elle acquiesça, même si son incertitude était encore visible. Après un moment, retira ses cheveux de devant ses yeux. « Ok, je vais prévenir mon père et nous nous barricaderons pour cette nuit. »

« Bien. Je serais avec mon père mais si vous avez besoin d'aide vous pouvez m'appeler, » dit Stiles, en se tournant vers Derek. Stiles savait que leur plan reposait sur un tas de choses qui devaient se dérouler correctement, comme traquer le chasseur et éviter d'être blesser ce faisant, mais c'était un mal nécessaire.

« Je dois commencer à planifier les recherches. Soyez prudent. » Derek adressait ses paroles à tout le monde, mais il ne pouvait nier qu'elles étaient principalement adressées à Stiles.

« Toi aussi, grincheux garou*. »

Fin du chapitre 7

*en anglais : Sourwolf, que j'ai traduit précédemment par Loup Grincheux mais j'aime bien aussi Grincheux Garou, qu'en pensez-vous ? Quelle traduction préférez-vous ?

A bientôt


	8. Chapter 8

Foresight de tmjohn72

Merci pour vos reviews ^^

C'est presque la fin ^^ encore un chapitre après celui-ci ^^ (il est presque fini de traduire, il devrait arriver la semaine prochaine)

Bonne lecture

Chapitre 8

Stiles essaya de regarder la télévision mais il trouva que ce n'était pas assez distrayant. Il fit la vaisselle et venait juste de la finir quand son père rentra. Le Sheriff semblait un peu plus calme mais quand Stiles le vit se retirer dans son bureau pour se servir un verre de whisky, il sut qu'il ne prenait pas la nouvelle aussi bien qu'il aurait pu le souhaiter. Apres un moment, son père sortit de son bureau et s'assit sur une chaise à côté de la table.

« Tout d'abord, je comprends que tu doives me punir pour avoir séché l'école. Je sais que c'était stupide, tout aussi stupide que d'envahir ta scène de crime, mais peu importe ce que Derek à dit, c'était totalement mon idée. »

« Ça, c'est le premier truc que je crois dans toute cette histoire. »

« Bien. Tu dois savoir que Derek et moi sortons officiellement ensemble. Ce n'est pas juste un engouement comme pour Lydia. »

« Comment le sais-tu ? »

« Je le sens, » dit finalement Stiles, « comme si j'avais une connexion avec lui. Quand il est avec moi, il n'est pas le même que celui qu'il est avec nos autres amis. Il est sarcastique et grognon et distant, mais il est aussi compatissant et protecteur. »

« J'ai l'impression que nous parlons de deux personnes différentes. Stiles, tu sais que cette relation ne peut pas fonctionner. Pour commencer, il est plus vieux. »

« Oui, il est plus âgé. Six ans, pour être précis, ce qui représente la pire différence d'âge de toute notre société actuelle. J'étais sarcastique si tu n'avais pas compris. »

« Tu n'as que dix-sept ans. »

« J'en aurais dix-huit, dans moins d'un an. Derek et moi sommes faits pour être ensemble. »

Son père fronça les sourcils. « C'est exactement ce que tu disais à propos de Lydia Martin, je crois. »

« C'est vrai, tu as raison. La différence est que là c'est réel. Je ne sais pas comment te l'expliquer. »

« Tu peux commencer par me dire la vérité sur votre rencontre et sur le pourquoi il est, ne serais-ce, qu'entrer dans ta vie. »

« Scott et moi l'avons rencontré dans sa propriété. Scott avait perdu son inhalateur la nuit où tu m'as trouvé dans les bois, la même nuit où le corps de Laura a été trouvé. C'était le matin suivant. »

« Et il, quoi, il s'est présenté tout seul ? »

« Je savais déjà qui il était d'après tes dossiers. Il a rendu son inhalateur à Scott et nous a dit de quitter sa propriété. Au début je n'avais pas confiance en lui. En fait je l'ai même un peu haï en quelque sorte. Mais il a aidé Scott à gérer un truc personnel et, avec le temps, je suis tombé amoureux de lui. » Le Sheriff resta silencieux le temps d'intégrer l'histoire. Ses yeux restèrent sur Stiles tout le temps.

« J'ai parlé avec des gens qui vous ont vu ensemble un peu partout aux alentours de la ville donc ce n'est pas vraiment une surprise, sauf pour le fait que tu le reconnaisses. J'ai aussi entendu qu'il était à la station de police la nuit où nous avons tous été pris en otage. »

« Ouais, il était là. C'est compliqué. »

Le Sheriff soupira. « C'est justement ce que je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi y a-t-il autant de secret dans ta vie ? »

« Je vais te le dire si tu veux vraiment le savoir. »

Avant que le Sheriff puisse dire quoique ce soit, Stiles entendit un petit bruit d'air déplacé et vit une fléchette colorée se planter dans le cou de son père. Il tendit la main pour la retirer. Il commençait à regarder autour de lui quand il entendit un autre petit bruit et il sentit la douleur envahir son cou. Il jeta la fléchette et rencontra le regard du chasseur.

« Stiles, cours, » dit son père, en s'effondrant sur le sol.

« Derek… » Réussit à dire Stiles, avant que tout ne devienne noir.

…

Sa tête lui faisait mal comme si elle était martelée. Il regarda autour de lui et vit une tasse d'eau posée sur la table à côté de lui. Il la fixa pendant une minute et décida qu'il ne devait pas la boire. « Papa ? » réussit-il à demander.

« Ton père n'est pas là. Il est endormi chez toi et il ne mourra pas cette nuit si tu me dis tout ce que je veux savoir à propos de la meute Hale. » Stiles se tourna en entendant la voix. Ses yeux étaient verts et froids et la façon dont ils le fixaient lui donnait la chair de poule.

« Je ne sais pas de quoi vous voulez parler. » Il savait que le gars se souvenait surement de lui à cause de l'incident du buvage de poison mais il pensait que ça ne ferait pas de mal de jouer un peu au crétin.

« Je t'ai observé Stiles. Je sais que tu as le béguin pour l'Alpha. Je sais aussi qu'il ressent la même chose pour toi ce qui fait de toi le meilleur appât du monde entier. C'est impossible qu'il te laisse rester prisonnier très longtemps. »

« Dans ce cas, vous devriez me laisser partir. Nous ne voulons pas vous tuer. Vous pouvez quitter la ville et reprendre votre vie. De préférence, loin, loin d'ici. »

« Ce n'est pas ce qui va se passer. Sais-tu que les loups garous Alphas forment une connexion avec leur compagnon au fil du temps ? Perdre un compagnon est une perte profonde que toute la meute ressent. Que dirais-tu de voir à quel point il tient réellement à toi ? »

« Je pense que je vais passer mon tour. Que diriez-vous de faire des jeux avec des mots, anagrammes, mots croisés, à la place ? »

« J'ai déjà entendu que tu étais une grande gueule. » dit-il, en diminuant l'espace les séparant. Son poing bougea rapidement et Stiles sentit son visage le bruler sous le coup. Quand le soudain vertige le quitta il sentit la coupure de sa lèvre et le sang qui en coulait.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça. Maintenant ils vont te tuer. » Il ne savait pas d'où venait cette confiance. Il n'était pas sûr si c'était parce que des gens se souciaient de son sort ou si c'était parce qu'il n'était plus un humain ordinaire. Il se sentait plus fort, peu importe la raison. Le chasseur fut énervé par sa menace. Il envoya un autre coup, frappant Stiles à l'abdomen. Il entendit une côte se casser et sentit la douleur dans tous son corps. Il gémit quand le chasseur lui mit un autre coup, celui-là sur le côté du visage.

« Je n'aime pas faire ça Stiles. Je sais que ce n'est pas de ta faute si tu es ami avec eux. Ce n'est pas facile de tourner le dos aux personnes que tu aimes quand ils deviennent des créatures violentes. »

« Il ne sont pas violent sans raison. Ils ne blessent pas les gens pour le plaisir, pas comme toi. »

« Je tue des loups garous parce qu'ils sont une menace. Tu es trop aveugle pour le voir. »

Stiles regarda le chasseur marcher dans la pièce et se diriger vers un sac. Il fouilla son contenu pendant un moment puis il sortit une seringue et une fiole de liquide. Il regarda l'aiguille pénétrer la fiole et le contenu passer dans la seringue. Il enleva les bulles d'air et commença à se rapprocher de Stiles.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? »

« C'est une recette spéciale. Ca contient un paralysant pour que tu ne puisses pas te débattre et un cocktail de médicaments qui va enflammer tous tes centres nerveux en même temps. En parlant de flammes, toi et tes amis avez essayé de me bruler vivant. Il va falloir que tu répondes de ta participation à cela. »

Stiles se concentra alors que l'homme se rapprochait. Au moment où il se préparait à l'injecter à Stiles, il se concentra et vit la seringue jaillir des mains du chasseur pour plonger dans son cou. Le chasseur paniqua alors que la télékinésie de Stiles poussait le piston qui envoya le sérum dans son corps. Les cris envahirent bientôt la pièce et Stiles, ne sachant pas combien de temps le chasseur serait hors d'état de nuire, lutta pour se libérer et détacher les cordes autour de ses poignets.

Quand il réussit à libérer une main, il commença à détacher l'autre, alors que l'homme devant lui commençait à convulser. Quand il fut sur ses pieds, il courut vers la porte et lutta pour ouvrir les serrures. Puisqu'elles ne voulaient pas s'ouvrir, il se concentra, s'imaginant le mécanisme et força chacune d'entre elles à s'ouvrir avec le pouvoir de son esprit. Une par une elles s'ouvrirent, jusqu'à la dernière. Stiles utilisa la poignée de la porte et fut récompensé par une bouffée d'air frais quand il ouvrit la porte.

Puis il courut, se dirigeant vers la forêt dans l'espoir que la meute sentirait son odeur et trouverait où il était. Il courut jusqu'à ce que ses jambes abandonnent et que la douleur lancinante de son abdomen soit trop insupportable. L'arbre sur lequel il s'appuyait était recouvert de rosée du matin, et ce ne fut qu'à ce moment qu'il réalisa qu'il avait été retenu toute la nuit. Il repoussa la fatigue en planifiant son prochain déplacement et se concentra sur le fait de s'échapper, surtout parce qu'il était sûr que le chasseur n'était pas mort et qu'il pouvait le rattraper n'importe quand. »

Avec le lever du soleil, il fut capable de voir qu'il se dirigeait dans la bonne direction, donc il se releva et continua de marcher. Il marcha jusqu'à ce que la douleur se rappelle a lui, alors il ralentit. « Où êtes-vous les gars ? » Frustré, il s'assit au sol et prit un moment. Quand une idée lui traversa l'esprit, il ne pensa pas que ça allait marcher, mais il mit ses doutes de côté, mit ses mains sur la terre et les laissa là. Il grogna en voyant qu'il n'était pas attiré dans une vision, mais c'était un faible grognement d'humains, et se remit sur ses pieds, déterminé à continuer d'avancer.

Dix pas plus tard, un barrage de flèche l'arrêta. En regardant partout il vit des flèches jaillir de derrière les arbres pour venir l'encercler. Il tourna sur lui-même et croisa les yeux enragés du chasseur, qui semblait plus faible mais toujours décidé à le tuer.

« Tu es déjà remis ? Tu parles d'une injustice. »

« Tout ce temps, je pensais que tu étais humain. Tu sais ce qu'on dit. Tu peux me duper une fois… »

« Je suis humain, » dit-il, en mettant ses mains par-dessus sa tête.

« Les humains n'utilisent pas la télékinésie. Tu es plus proches des loups garous avec qui tu traines que des humains. »

Il haussa les épaules. « Ca n'est pas vraiment important puisque tu comptes me tuer. » Le chasseur sourit en levant l'arbalète pour viser le cœur de Stiles avec sa flèche. « Non, en effet. »

Quand il tira, Stiles entendit le bruit du mécanisme. Il ne put presque rien faire si ce n'est paniquer, et il utilisa la panique pour se concentrer. La flèche plana jusqu'à un mètre de lui avant de s'arrêter brusquement. « Tu tires sur un télékinésiste. Que pensais-tu qu'il allait se passer, petit génie ? »

Stiles renvoya la flèche de là où elle venait mais il fut trop lent. Le chasseur l'évita. Elle alla se planté dans le tronc d'un arbre pas très loin de là où il se tenait. « Visiblement je manque de pratique. Et visiblement tu manques de flèches. »Le chasseur baissa son arbalète et il sourit à Stiles. Ce n'était pas un regard chaleureux alors Stiles recula de quelques pas et prit une des flèches plantées au sol, pensant s'en servir comme d'une arme s'il le fallait.

Le chasseur se dirigea lentement vers lui à petit pas lent et Stiles put voir ses yeux se balader tout autour, imaginant tous les scenarios possibles et une façon de se sortir de chacun d'entre eux. « Je dois l'admettre. Tout ça est vraiment galère. »

Le chasseur rigola. « Tu es une abomination, gamin. Il n'y a rien de personnel. »

« J'ai rencontré une abomination auparavant. Il avait des écailles et cet incroyable venin paralysant. On peut dire qu'en ce moment, j'aimerais bien qu'il soit là. »

« Il est là. Mais dans une forme différente. » Entendit-il Jackson dire, et il se tourna dans la direction de la voix. Le chasseur devint tout de suite plus nerveux alors que la meute bougeait lentement pour les encercler, se rapprochant pour qu'ils puissent tous deux voir qu'il n'avait aucune chance de s'échapper. Stiles reconnut le cercle formé pour les avoir vus s'entrainer à le faire lors de leur séance d'entrainement de meute. « Je dois dire, » ajouta Jackson, « Je suis un peu ému que tu ais demandé ma présence plutôt que celle de ton petit ami. »

« Techniquement, j'ai demandé un Kanima reptilien à écaille, pas un imbécile de Jackson. Néanmoins je ne peux pas trop me plaindre puisque mes chances de survie viennent d'augmenter considérablement. »

« Stiles, tu es blessé, » entendit il Derek dire, et les yeux rouges se tournèrent immédiatement vers le chasseur en émettant le plus féroce grondement qu'ils aient jamais entendu. Stiles regarda le chasseur commencer à trembler en réalisant ce qui allait lui arriver.

« Scott, emmène-le à la voiture. » dit Derek, de sa voix profonde et rocailleuse.

« Je vais bien, » leur dit-il, voulant leur montrer qu'il n'avait pas à être envoyé au loin quand ils devaient tuer. Il y eut un brouillard de mouvement alors que les betas se jetèrent sur le chasseur, le griffant, le mordant jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus qu'un corps sur le sol. Derek fut aux côté de Stiles dans la minute qui suivit pour le serrer contre lui. Il fit de son mieux pour ignorer Derek qui le reniflait et quand ça devint vraiment énervant, l'Alpha se recula comme s'il l'avait ressenti.

« Nous devons t'emmener à l'hôpital. »

« Non, je dois voir mon père. »

« Il est à la station de police pour organiser les recherches. »

« Bien, Que quelqu'un m'emmène à l'hôpital avant qu'un de mes poumons soit perforé. »

« Je t'emmène, » dit Derek, et quand l'Alpha le prit pour le porter, il n'eut aucune plainte à formuler. C'était un sentiment de sécurité, de bien-être et il posa sa tête sur le torse de Derek jusqu'à ce qu'ils émergent de la forêt, ce qui ne prit que cinq minutes. « En premier, l'hôpital, puis je devrais appeler mon père. »

« Tu veux utiliser mon portable ? Tu pourrais l'appeler en chemin. »

« Non, il va se pointer et commencer à poser des questions. Nous devons décider de ce que nous allons lui dire. »

« C'est ton père. Tu dois choisir si tu veux qu'il sache ou pas. »

« Ouais, mais je suis un membre de ta meute. Nous devons prendre cette décision ensemble. » Derek acquiesça en aidant Stiles a monter dans sa voiture.

« Bien, nous déciderons entre les radios et le coup de téléphone. Là maintenant tu dois juste essayer de te reposer. Nous y serons bientôt. »

« C'est toi l'Alpha, » dit-il en fermant les yeux pour montrer à Derek qu'il savait que ça ne servait à rien d'argumenter.

Fin du chapitre 8

Plus qu'un ^^

A bientôt.


	9. Chapter 9

Foresight de tmjohn72

Voilà, je ne suis pas entièrement satisfaite de la tournure de certaines phrases mais j'arrive a rien de mieux même en recommençant plusieurs fois donc j'arrête de vous faire attendre ^^

Oh et puis il y a aussi que je suis tombé sur un clip Sterek magnifique sur youtube (watch?v=gdnOCGK6RNA) si vous voulez y faire un tour ^^ et aussi (watch?v=FG9ifFaEQ68) parce qu'elle est trop drôle ^^

Bonne lecture

Chapitre 9

Stiles était heureux d'être à la maison. Le docteur de l'hôpital l'avait obligé à rester en observation pour la nuit et même s'il avait dormi la majorité du temps, il se souvenait avoir été réveillé plusieurs fois pour qu'ils puissent vérifier son état. C'était agréable d'être dans un environnement familier sans les infirmières insistantes et leurs piqures. Son père l'aida à s'installer sur le canapé.

« Les coupures et les bleus sur ton visage ont pratiquement disparues. Je pense que ta côte cassée risque de prendre un peu plus de temps. » Stiles savait que ce n'était pas parfait mais le fait de pouvoir respirer sans douleur aigue lui parcourant le corps, lui indiquait qu'il était en bonne voie. Il prit une profonde inspiration afin de se préparer au bouleversement total de son monde.

« Je guéris plus vite parce que je sors avec un loup garou. C'est un peu un genre de bonus guérisseur sympa de la meute. » Son père se contenta de le fixer parce qu'il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il devait faire de ce commentaire. « Ou alors c'est peut-être parce que j'ai des visions. Ou peut-être même les deux ? »

« De quoi parles-tu ? » Son père le fixait comme s'il se demandait s'il n'avait pas aussi eu une commotion sans que personne ne la remarque.

« Derek est un loup garou et apparemment je suis un médium. Je sais, ça a l'air ridicule. »

« Dois-je te ramener à l'hôpital pour te faire examiner ? »

« Non. Il est temps que nous prenions enfin le temps pour la discussion. Celle où je te dis l'entière vérité sur la raison qui fait que je suis toujours sur tes scènes de crime et que je te mens sur tout depuis quelques mois. »

Donc il le fit. Son père posa pleins de question et il fit de de son mieux pour y répondre au fur et à mesure, s'assurant d'y répondre avec autant de détail que possible. Quand ils parlèrent des chasseurs, ce fut son père qui fit la connexion avec le malade qui l'avait pris en otage, ce qui lui mit la puce à l'oreille concernant un incident similaire la nuit du match de Crosse. Stiles lui expliqua aussi cette partie, et tout le reste, y compris les choses qu'il avait vu dans ses visions.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tout ça soit arrivé sous mon nez. J'ai l'impression d'avoir complètement foiré, à la fois en tant que Sheriff et en tant que père. »

« Tu es un sheriff merveilleux, et un père encore mieux. Tout ça a été gardé secret volontairement. »

« Je ne vais pas te mentir. Je suis énervé que tu m'ais caché tout ça. J'aurais pu vous aider à vous en sortir. »

« Maintenant tu sais papa. Nous sommes tombés d'accord sur le fait qu'il était temps que tu saches. Surtout depuis que je sors avec Derek et c'est évident que notre relation risque de me mettre en danger. Je ne te l'ai pas dit plus tôt parce que je protégeais leur secret et que je m'inquiétais de te voir faire quelque chose qui aurait pu te blesser. »

« Je suis content que tu me l'ai dit. Ca me rend la tâche plus difficile pour te dire que fréquenter Derek est une mauvaise idée. Merde, maintenant je ne suis même plus sûr que le vouloir hors de ta vie soit une bonne chose. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Si tu es son compagnon, ça veut dire que lui et toute sa meute doit veiller sur toi, pas vrai ? »

« Ouais. Mais ils le faisaient déjà, de toute façon. »

« Je vois. Mais maintenant c'est diffèrent, tu as un rang plus élevé dans la meute. Tu es comme la première dame. » Son père n'arriva pas à cacher son sourire. Stiles lui jeta un coussin, le touchant à la tête.

« Tu ne m'appelles plus jamais comme ça. Jamais. »

« Je suppose que je suis d'accord avec tout ça. En tout cas pour l'instant. Je ne te promets pas d'être toujours d'accord sur tout mais je comprends que ce sont tes amis et que tu es aussi important pour eux qu'ils le sont pour toi. Je ne pourrais pas me regarder en face si je t'enlevais de leurs vies. »

« C'est un bonne chose, vu que tout le monde vient ici ce soir pour fêter la défaite des chasseurs autour d'un barbecue de la victoire. »

« Bien. Je veux tous les rencontrer. S'ils sont importants pour toi alors ils sont importants pour moi. Même Derek, mais si tu lui dis que j'ai dit ça, je vous abattrai tous les deux. »

« Ça reste entre nous. Merci de ne pas avoir flippé. »

« On va voir comment ça se passe ce soir et on verra en fonction. Ok ? »

« Ça marche. »

…

Stiles avait le sentiment que toutes les choses de sa vie prenaient enfin leurs places. C'était un sentiment étrange et il avait un peu peur d'y croire et que son monde se retrouve tout chamboulé dès qu'il y mettrait vraiment le pied. Il savait qu'il avait des problèmes mais ce n'était pas grand-chose comparé à ce que la meute avait surmonté. Leur apportant de nouveaux alliés, rendant ainsi a meute plus forte et savoir que d'autres personnes dans leur monde veillaient sur eux leur donnait à tous un nouveau sentiment de sécurité. Stiles espérait que ça voulait dire qu'ils les aideraient face à une menace potentielle même s'il ne ressentait aucun besoin de tester sa théorie.

« Sérieusement, quand est-ce que ça a commencé entre vous deux ? » demanda Lydia. Stiles regarda à l'autre bout du jardin où Derek s'occupait du barbecue. Son père lui expliquait l'importance capitale de la bonne température pour les grillades quand l'Alpha eut un petit sourire rapide.

« Je ne sais pas. C'était genre, un jour tu étais le centre de mon univers, puis ensuite lentement, Derek est devenu de plus en plus important quand j'ai compris que toi et moi ne serions jamais plus que des amis. Ça n'a aucun sens. »

Lydia secoua la tête et fixa Jackson, qui était occupé par une partie de foot avec les autres Betas. « Non, je comprends. Ca aurait été plus facile d'être attiré par toi mais Jackson a toujours été le seul capable de me faire me sentir vivante. Même si le fait de t'avoir collé à mes basques va me manquer. »

« Tu as raté ta chance. »

« Tu sais que tu es diffèrent quand il est là. » C'était nouveau pour Stiles. « Comment ça ? »

« En premier, c'est comme si ton regard était attiré par lui, comme si tu te demandais toujours ce qu'il pense. La plupart du temps, tu peux même dire ce qui se passe dans sa tête quand nous n'en avons aucune idée. Tu es patient et même un peu plus sarcastique avec lui ce qui est un peu ironique vu que tu es e seul qui le fasse vraiment sourire. »

Stiles éleva un sourcil. « Comment sais-tu tout ça ? »

« Tu n'es pas le seul à voir des choses. Tu vois le passé et le futur et je vois le présent. Les choses que les gens ne remarquent pas parce qu'ils ne regardent pas au bon endroit. »

« C'est presque poétique. »

« Je sais, » dit-elle en souriant.

Stiles se leva et se dirigea vers Derek. Il enroula un bras autour de l'Alpha et commença à le tirer plus loin. Son père tendit la main et attrapa la spatule des mains de Derek avant qu'il ne soit hors de portée.

« Où allez-vous tous les deux ? »

« Derek et moi allons chercher des trucs dans la cuisine. » Son père regarda les tables recouvertes de tout ce qui était nécessaire à un barbecue et plus encore.

« De quoi pourrions-nous avoir besoin en plus ? » Stiles rencontra le regard de Derek puis il regarda à nouveau son père.

« Derek et moi devons parler. »

« Est-ce que c'est une sorte de code ? » demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Melissa. Elle haussa juste les épaules en gardant le silence mais ses yeux montrait qu'elle en savait plus qu'elle ne le montrait. Stiles fut rapide et le temps que son père se retourne vers lui, il était hors de vue.

Stiles conduisit l'Alpha à sa jeep et lui tint la porte arrière ouverte pour qu'il puisse monter. Quand ils furent tous deux à l'intérieur, Derek sembla un peu confus.

« Stiles, pourquoi sommes venus discuter à l'arrière de ta jeep ? »

« Nous ne sommes pas là pour discuter. Nous sommes là pour réaliser une de mes visions. »

Derek sourit. « Celle dont tu m'as parlé ? »

Stiles hocha la tête et se pencha vers lui pour que leurs lèvres se touchent. La main de Derek prit appui sur sa nuque et l'attira plus près jusqu'à ce que Stiles soit pratiquement assit sur ses genoux. Quand leurs respirations se firent plus difficiles, il tourna la tête pour reprendre sa respiration ce qui permit à Derek de respirer son odeur.

« Tu sens si bon. »

« J'ai pris une douche ce matin, » essaya-t-il, mais Derek ignora sa tentative d'humour. Il l'attira à lui pour que leurs lèvres se rencontrent à nouveau.

« Mec, tu devrais te raser sinon mon visage risque d'être rouge et sanguinolent après chacune de nos séances de pelotage. » Stiles ignora la sensation de déjà vu qu'il ressentit après avoir dit cette phrase familière.

« Tu veux vraiment parler de ma barbe maintenant ? » demanda Derek, en léchant un bout du cou de Stiles. Toute cette situation donnait vraiment envie de rire à Stiles même si ça venait surement plus des chatouilles de Derek sur son cou que de la réalisation de sa vision.

« Pas vraiment, » dit-il, en glissant sa main sous la chemise de Derek.

Mais quelqu'un tapa contre la vitre et ils se redressèrent rapidement, Derek fit gentiment descendre Stiles de sur lui pour l'asseoir sur le siège. Stiles descendit la vitre et fut heureux que ce soit Erica plutôt que son père.

« Erica ! Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Ton père a allumé le Bat signal. Il dit qu'il est temps de manger, sans parler du fait que vous semblez affamé… de nourriture. »

« Merci. On arrive. »

Dès qu'elle fut partie, Stiles s'appuya contre Derek en riant.

« Autant pour l'hyper ouïe des loups garous. »

« Tu es particulièrement distrayant. »

« C'est bon à savoir. Allez. On ferait mieux d'aller manger avant que mon père n'organise une battue. »

Derek hocha la tête et quand ils sortirent, il retint Stiles par l'épaule pour l'embrasser doucement. « Euh, désolé pour le suçon. Je me suis laissé emporter. »

« Le quoi ? » Il colla sa tête le plus possible contre la vitre pour pouvoir voir son cou dans le rétro. Il repéra immédiatement la marque rouge sur son cou. « Ça n'a pas l'air si grave. »

« Tu plaisantes ? C'est énorme ! » Stiles le reconduisit jusqu'à la table. Tout le monde évitait de les regarder jusqu'à ce qu'Erica croise le regard de Stiles et là tout le monde explosa de rire. Il plissa les yeux en direction d'Erica.

« Tu leur as dit ? »

« C'est impossible de mentir à un loup garou, Stiles. Tu le sais bien. »

Son père, malgré un petit inconfort, semblait s'amuser de la situation présente. Stiles leva les yeux au ciel et attrapa un plat de nourriture à partager avec Derek.

« Stiles, qu'est-ce que tu as au cou ? »

« Tu sais ce que c'est, Scott. Je pense me souvenir qu'Allison aussi aime t'en laisser. »

« Notre humain est en train de grandir, » dit Boyd. Stiles fixa le groupe.

« C'est bon. Vous êtes tous désinvités de notre mariage. Sérieusement, ce sera juste Derek et moi, et un étranger pour officier la cérémonie. J'espère que vous êtes content. »

Et ils l'étaient. Donc lui aussi.

FIN

La suite étant complète, je vais de ce pas commencer à traduire ^^

A bientôt ^^


End file.
